Assault Horizon
by Karaya One
Summary: New challanges and new friends appear on the horizon on this new story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: On the dream of the reality

Hi everyone, this is a new and special story from me, called LOONEY TUNES: ASSAULT HORIZON, a tribute to my friend and mentor, the author nicknamed LooneyAces, who allowed me to make references to his characters and his SHATTERED SKIES universe. However, this story will take place on a very different universe called Assault Horizon universe, where references to both universes will be made. Again, Naruto and its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Weekly Shounen Jump and Ace Combat is owned by Project Aces and Namco. Looney Tunes are owned by Warner Bros. Enjoy!

On an house, on the American city of Los Angeles, a couple of anthro rabbits around 20 years old were sleeping, but the male doesn't appear to being on a good sleep. He has gray hair, pale skin and black eyes. His anthropomorphic features are an pair of gray rabbit ears on his head, and a white rabbit tail. He's wearing a white tank and a small short. His name is Bugs Bunny. The female have light tan-color skin, aqua blue eyes, blonde hair with a fringe and a big anthropomorphic features are an pair of tan-color rabbit hears on her head and a yellow rabbit tail She was wearing a Giants jersey which was her nightdress. Her name is Lola Bunny. Bugs were trying to sleep, but he was twitching and breathing heavily. He was having a nightmare.

"_Darn it! What about our city?! We can't leave this city to the enemy! I can't leave her...!" Bugs says._

"_Warning! Additional enemy planes have been spotted on radar. You don't wanna know how many." Bugs' AWACS says_

"_I promise I'll be back for you. Just a little longer. I love you…" Bugs says._

The nightmare intesifies. Bugs now dreams of a aerial duel over the city.

"_Corrupt goverments are and marred lands are no longer worth to protect. There's the only thing woerth protecting now." An strange enemy says._

"_It's a fighter! A fast one! Missile aproaching at high speed! Multiple missiles aproaching! Evade!" Bugs' AWACS says._

"_I'm gonna fly through the Arch. It's the only way I'm gonna get those planes off my tail!" Bugs says._

"_Shoot down the Ribbon over his school. Makes his friends withness his death!" an enemy says, as a missile is fired and hits Bugs'plane._

Suddenly, Bugs awakes and finds himself on his house. His muscules were and was breathing heavy. Then Lola awadened.

"Bugs…? Are you okay…?" She said a little sleepy.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Bugs said.

Lola looked at him, then said.

"Hey, come here." She said as she hugged him.

"You neved had to feel guity for just doing your duty… You were just protecting me… But now, I want you to remember… Whatever the place is, I'm going with you no matter what…Because, I love you, Bugs." She said as she gave a little kiss on his cheek. Then he hugged her in return.

"Thank you, Lola… for never leaving me alone… for never stopping trusting me… thank you…Thank you!" He said, with tears on his eyes.

"You're welcome, you know. Now let's sleep a little. We've got to get to the airbase in a few ours. Alvin and the guys are going to wait for us there." She said.

"Okay. Good night, darling." Bugs said, as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night, dear." She said, as she kissed his cheek, then both were sleeping.

On the morning, both headed for the airbase on the outskirts of Los Angeles, an airbase called Shleisinger Air Force Base. There, they were greeted by another anthro rabbit also around his 20s, with light tan-color skin, light green eyes and brown hair. His anthro feature are an pair of tan-color rabbit ears on his head and a tan and yellow rabbit tail. He was also the same height as Bugs. His name is Alvin Bunny. After it, they were walking on a corridor to a room on the end of it, and chatting with each other on the way.

"Why do you guys think the commander called us?" Alvin said.

"I dunno. I don't think is too serious." Bugs said.

"It better not be… I'm still feeling a little dizzy sometimes." Lola said.

"Is something grave?" Alvin said.

"It's been for some days, and I don't know what is. Did she ever had something like it before?" Bugs asked to Alvin.

"Nothing that I can remember." He answered.

"Hey, it's nothing serious. But thanks you guys for caring for me." Lola said. "But, shouldn't we being concerned on why we've been called here?" she added.

"Yeah, we should be going now." Bugs said, as they headed for a room where had a plaque on the door where it's says "Commander Donaldson." Bugs knoced the door, and a male voice said.

"Come in." Then the trio entered the room, where there two men chatting. Both were middle-aged men, and one of them was in a full military attire. He stood six feet tall and he has brown hair. Then he turned his attention to Bugs and the others.

"Oh, Colonel. You and your friends are here." The man said. "Oh, where is my manners. This is one of my old friends. Colonel Buford." He added, refering to the other man. He had brown skin, black hair and was wearing a airforce uniform with an full colonel insignia.

"Colonel Buford, those are Lieutenant Colonel Bugs Bunny, Major Lola Bunny and First Lieutenant Alvin Bunny." He said.

"I'm pleased to meet all of you. We're just waiting for you all." Buford said.

"May we ask why we've been called here, Sir?" Bugs asked.

"Is simple. This base's fighter, bomber and helicopter personal will be temporialy transferred to Konohakagure Air Force Base, an airbase maintained by both the US Air Force and the JASDF. Colonel Buford here had been stationed in Konohakagure base for the past 6 months, as the commander of the American detachement on the base, and is well aqquainted with the pilots there. His job here is to supervise this transition." Donaldson said.

"Really?" Bugs said.

"Yes. I may be precitptaded but, I think that you are going to do fine with the top pilot there, Colonel Bunny." Buford said.

"Can I know his name, please?" Bugs asked.

"Sure. Feitosa; Angelo Feitosa." Buford answered.

"So, when we depart, Commander?" Lola asked.

"Tomorrow morning, Major." Donaldson said.

"Ok."

"Well, that's all I had to say. You are dismissed."Donaldson said.

Then Bugs, Lola and Alvin leaved the room, very excited for the next day.

Again, just a reminder, this story is to meant to be tribute to my mentor and friend, author LooneyAces. He's aware of this story, and allowed me to use some of his chapters and to make references to some of his stories


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time for a change.

Bugs and Lola were preparing their baggage for their travel when they heard an knock on the door. It was a couple of anthro ducks around the same age as them, who were Bugs and Lola's neighbors. The male had brown skin, brown hair, orange color snow glasses, and he's wearing a black polo shirt with a white ring, orange pants and a pair of white and orange sneakers. His anthro features are an black duck tail and duck feet. His name is Daffy Duck. The female is named Tina Russo Duck. She have a pale yellowish skin, long brown hair, black eyes, and light orange glasses. She's wearing an blue jacket, a red dress, and orange and black sneakers. Her anthro features are an yellow duck tail and duck feet. She's Daffy's girlfriend. Then Bugs opened the door and greeted them:

"Hey! What's up, doc?" Bugs said.

"Hey! Hi." Lola said

"Hi Bugs, Lola." Daffy said.

"Hi." Tina said.

"So, are you guys finished with your baggage?" Bugs asked

"Yeah, we just came by to say hi and check out if you guys need any help." Daffy said.

"We're just finishing it. Thanks though." Bugs said

"How're you guys? I still can't believe you guys are coming with us." Lola said.

"Yeah, we could use some vacations." Tina said. "Being leader of two different teams isn't being easy for us." She added.

"Yeah, same for us. I really need to rest a while." Lola said.

"Uh, what is it, Lola?" Daffy asked.

"She being feeling a little dizzy for some days. I dunno why." Bugs said.

"Hum… Lola, can I speak with you in private?" Tina said.

"Sure." Lola replied. So, both the girls go to the bathroom. Once Tina closes the door, she askes.

"Did you made the test?"

"Yeah… around 5 days ago, before me and Bugs got to the base." Lola answered.

"So… the result…?" Tina asked.

"It said positive…" Lola said, with some tears in the eyes. "I'm gonna be a mother, Tina!" She adds and hugs Tina in the emotion.

"That's wonderful, Lola!" Tina said. "But, what about Bugs? Had you told he is going to be daddy? He must know too." She added.

"No… I wasn't able to. We all have been so busy those days, you know. I was hoping to tell him when we all make it to Japan." Lola said.

Back at Bugs and Daffy, Bugs were feeling a little tired too. Then Daffy said.

"She isn't the only one who needs vacations, I see. The nightmares are back, isn't?" Daffy asked.

"…how do you know?" Bugs asked.

"I have been your best friend for a lot of time, you know. We both had passed through things that would make someone having nightmares for the rest of the life. Tell me, how long the nightmares have been this time?" Daffy said.

"Two weeks now. I'm getting sick of this. We all know Lola isn't fine, and yet both me and her can't have a calm night because of this. I get everyone needs vacations."

"Yeah. Since Tina was promoted we haven't spent much time as a couple. You know, marry, settle down, and…" Daffy said before being interrupted by Bugs.

"Next one is…children?"

"Yeah. Would be fun to play with them, take them to school, etc. What about you, buddy?" Daffy said.

"I have no trouble with that. I'm ok with it. I just hope that Lola agrees with that too." Bugs answer. Then Lola and Tina came in. The girls manage to listen to Daffy and Bugs' conversation. Lola breaths out in relief and exchange looks of joy with Tina. Then Daffy notices the girls and ask.

"Oh, there you are, babe. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you ready too, Lola?" Bugs asks.

"Of course, dear." She answers.

"Okay, let me help to pick up your baggage." Bugs says.

Then Bugs helps Lola to put her baggage on a taxi, then they met up with the Ducks on the airport, where they will take their flight to Japan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The sun sights the eagle. Part I

On day, on a JASDF base, two F-4EJ fighters land at the runway after a routine training. Once the planes taxi out of the runway, the pilot of the lead plane gets down of his plane and waits so the other pilot can leave his plane as well. The lead pilot then removes his helmet. He's a man around his earlier 20s with light tan-color skin, green eyes and spiky and long black hair with a fringe which slightly bangs on the right side of his face on the right on the front, and a spiky ponytail that reaches his thighs on the back Then the second pilot removes his helmet as well. It's a female anthro dog pilot around 18 years old with straight and long black hair tied up on a ponytail, pale skin, and black eyes color. Her anthro features are an pair of Doberman ears and tail and her right eye has a eyepatch made of cotton with a diagonal blue stripe.

"Well done. You are improving." The male pilot says to the female pilot, as they walk back to the main building.

"Hump… I'm still have room for improvement." She says.

"You are above the expectative for someone of your age. Few pilots had the skills you have on your current age." He says.

"Like you?" She asks.

"Yes…we may put on that way." He says. She then thinks a little and says.

"Will you be able to train with me tomorrow again?" She asks.

"I'll see if I can. You must remember I have another priority." He answers.

"I see… is two months, right? The gender should be able to be known by now." She says.

"Yes, it is. We are going to a doctor to see if is a boy or girl. Why you don't spare one of your training sections to tomorrow so you can go as well?" he says.

"I dunno… maybe then. You know how those training are important to me. If one of the few things that makes me remember of my parents, you know." She says.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I shouldn't had asked" He says.

"It's okay. You're the closest thing I have from a father, sensei." She says.

"Well…thank you." He says as they enter the building, where some other pilots were waiting for them. As he enters, a woman approaches him and kisses him. She has a long blonde hair with a fringe, also is tied up on two ponytails, aqua blue eyes, clear skin and three whisker-like markings on each cheek.

"Welcome back." She says.

"Thanks." He says as he kisses her left cheek. "Did him or her wished me some good luck?" he asks.

"Yes, he or she sure wants to meet her or his mommy and daddy." She says. Then he bends down, and says as he looks to her belly.

"Hey, there lil' angel. Today, you mommy and your daddy, who both love you very much, are going to see if you will be a strong prince, or a beautiful princess." He says. "Bye, sleep well. Daddy and mommy loves you." He adds as he kiss her belly. Then he turns to two man also present on the room.

"So, how was you two is match?" He asks.

"Well, if he doesn't stop making false emergencies to make me distracted, I will simply break his neck." One of the man says. He has straight down and long black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and is around twenty years old.

"Hey, it's you who choses on falling on them, 'ttebayo." The other man says. He has short blonde hair, blue eyes, clear skin and three whisker markings on each cheek and is also on his twenties.

"Brother, you really doesn't change. What will happen when you get a real emergency?" the blonde woman asks to the blonde men.

"Hehehey, Its fine. I can take care of myself on those situations." He says, then everyone on the room looks cynically to him.

"Really man, even Mio here gives less work then you do." The first male says, using the female anthro as reference.

"Thanks sensei…I think." The female anthro says.

"Well, I think I also gotta admit that she has more potential and dedication then I even I had. Congratulations Mio, you're a prodigy." The second man says to the female anthro, which full name is Miotsuki Sakayama.

"Thank you, sir." She says. Then they hear some jet engines and the first male turns to a window.

"Er… looks like he pissed her off again." He says as he looks through the window and sees a F-4EJ fighter being pursued by another F-4EJ, who maneuvers aggressively, making near misses on the first F-4EJ. Then the blonde man comes close to the window.

"Hehe… that's what you win by pissing off Sakura-chan." He says.

"He really has one big pack of guts to pull a prank with her on her state…or he's just suicidal." The first male says.

"Sure thing… we just needed three months to know it." The second man says. Then the planes land and the pilots of them leave their planes and enter through the door to the room where the others are. One of the pilots is a female with short pink hair, clear skin, green eyes, and appears to be enraged. The other pilot is a male with pale skin, straight down hair, and black eyes.

"You really doesn't know how to take a joke, don't you?" The new male says, then the pink haired female turns and punches the wall behind him, leaving everyone on the room in shock.

"If you ever say something like that about him again, I'll break your face." She says.

"Hehe… Sakura-chan? We're still on the base, remember…?" the blonde men says. The pink haired woman's full name is Sakura Haruno. Then she lower her arm and calm down, as everyone sees the damage on the wall.

"Ok. Still… I warned you." She says.

"Hey, why you doesn't sit down a breathe a little?" the blonde woman says.

"Okay, thanks." Sakura says.

"Looks like he made a little prank with 'him' isn't?" the first male says.

"Thought would be…fun." The last male says. "But looks like it was with the wrong person."

"Uh… since you two are already here…that means we're done for today, right?" the second male says.

"Yeah. Let's pop up at dad and Kakashi-sensei so we can go. Hummm…can't wait to go with Hinata-chan at Ichiraku's ramen!" the blonde man says.

"Well, it should be fun…" Sakura says, in a sad mood.

"Hey, don't be so down, it doesn't fit with you. Cheer up, we'll find him, no matter where he is." The blonde woman says.

"Thanks." Sakura replies.

"Well, shouldn't we be going? I don't know you guys, but my angel here needs to eat by two now." The first male says, as he approaches the blonde woman.

"Thank you, dear." She says. Then everyone leaves the room and walk through a corridor to a door. They then knock the door and a male voice says.

"Enter." They open the door, and find no one less than: Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Daffy and Tina. Also in the room, there's two other men. One of them has shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes and clear skin. The other has gray hair, and his face is totally covered by a mask, with exception of his right eye, which the color is black, and his skin color is clear. Both are wearing JASDF uniform with high insignias.

"Uh…are we interrupting something?" Mio asked.

"Not at all. These are the Americans who were sent here for some time." The gray haired men said. "Well, for the introductions. Colonel Bunny, these three gentlemen here are the top pilots on our effective personal here." He adds " Lieutenant Colonel Angelo Feitosa." He says referring to the first male. "Major André Noji." He says referring to the second one. "First Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki." He says referring to the blond men with whisker-like markings. Bugs, Daffy and Alvin then come close to them.

"Nice to meet yo…" Bugs says as he offer his hand in sing of friendship, but is interrupted by Angelo when raises his hand, and him André and Naruto bend down their heads.

"First Japanese tip: no physical contact when making a friendship. This…" He says, as he bend his head again. "…is quite enough on this country."

"Okay." Bugs says.

"Well, and you all are?" André asks.

"Lieutenant Colonel Bugs Bunny." Bugs says.

"Captain Daffy Duck." Daffy says.

"First Lieutenant Alvin Bunny."

"Hajimemashite." Angelo, André and Naruto says, bending their heads, once again.

"You guys don't get dizzy doing it all the time?" Daffy asked.

"Nah, it passes with the practice." André says. "And the ladies have a name isn't?" he asks.

"Oh jeez, I forgot to introduce them." Bugs says, but then Lola and Tina get closer.

"No need for it. We can do it for ourselves." Lola says in a serious tone, making Angelo and André look at each other.

"I'm Major Lola Bunny." Lola says.

"First Lieutenant Tina Russo Duck." Tina says. "And theirs?" Tina asks the other girls.

"Master Sergeant Naruko Uzumaki." The blonde woman says.

"Second Lieutenant Sakura Haruno." Sakura says.

"Airman Miotsuki Sakayama." Mio says.

"Uh… Dad, Kakashi-sensei, we just stopped to say we were leaving now." Naruto says.

"Huh?" Bugs asks, a little confused.

"Sure. You may show the town to the Americans while you return home." The blonde man says.

"But they need to be here tomorrow to ascertain some things, so please, be easy on them." The gray haired men says.

"Sure. Wanna go with us?" Angelo asks to Bugs and his friends.

"Well, I'm okay. What about you guys?" Bugs asks.

"I'm okay with that." Daffy says.

"Sure, I'm cool." Alvin says. Then Bugs turns to Lola.

"Look, I'm sorry. I promised we would rest once we get here, but…" he says, then Lola interrupt him.

"It's okay. A little ride can be good." Lola says, and as she speaks, Angelo and André look at them, and speak to themselves.

"Tá pensando no que eu to pensando? ( You thinking the same as me?)" Angelo asks to André.

"Claro… empurrãozinho de boas vindas?( Sure… welcome little push?)" André answers to him.

"Só um pouco de gentileza brasileira, né? ( Just a little of brazilian kindness, ain't?)" Angelo says.

"Com certeza ( Sure thing)." André says, as him and Angelo do a bro fist. Then Naruto come closer to them.

"Eh, when you two speak in Portuguese, you are planning something, 'ttebayo." He says.

"Just wanting to give a little help to the Yankees here. Its like a…yellow alert that me and André can see on them.

"All right. You two are the specialist anyway." He says.

"Well, you all are ready to go?" Angelo asks.

"Sure." Bugs says.

"Then let's go." André says, as them and Bugs, and his friends leave the room . Then as Bugs and his friends wait, Angelo and the others change their clothes. Angelo puts a green flat jacket with three scroll pouches on each side of the chest, a neck guard, extra padding over the shoulders (which is fastened by the steel buttons), and a zipper down to the middle. Below it, he's wearing a long, sleeved mesh armour that covers his entire upper body. He then put a pair of black jeans,a pair of white and yellow sneakers and a headband with a metal plaque with a symbol in form of a leaf with a whirlpool on the middle of it.

André puts a white shirt below a identical flat jacket of Angelo's, an blue headband with the same leaf emblem, an pair of camo pants and boots.

Everyone else puts casual clothes, with the exception of Mio. Mio puts an blue headband as well, a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, an jeans miniskirt, and sneakers identical to Angelo's.

This is the end of this chapter. Next part will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The sun sights the eagle. Part II

Sometime after they were introduced, everyone left the base, and walked down a street.

"So where we're going?" Bugs asks.

"Just a little tour for you and your friends. First stop is a restaurant that these guys like to hang out. We gonna meet Hinata and Jade there." Angelo says, referring to Naruko, Naruto and Sakura.

"Hinata…and…Jade?" Lola asks.

"Hinata is my girlfriend." Naruto says.

"And Jade and me are engaged." André says.

"Is the food a little heavy? My…stomach has been not very good lately." Lola says.

"It's not that heavy that you guys think. Just some sushi as an entrance, a ramen at the way those three love and for you guys, there's some western soda too." André says, also referring to Naruko, Naruto and Sakura, and Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Daffy and Tina also

"Well, okay. But still…." Tina says, but Naruko interrupts her.

"Hey hey, we're wasting too much conversation, and we're just beginning the ride. Let's save a little more for when we eat, okay?" Naruko says.

"All right, then." Alvin says.

Then everyone walks for more two minutes until, they reach a restaurant, and in the entrance, there's two girls which their age is around 19 years old. One of them has brown hair tied up on a long ponytail, tannen skin-color skin and dark green eyes. She's wearing a dark green jacket, a blue shirt , jeans and sneakers.

The other girl has straight dark blue hair, pale skin and white eye color without pupils. She's wearing a pink-grayish jacket, a dark gray shirt below a pink one with short sleeves, a long light gray skirt above a long and tight black pants, and sandals on her feet.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto says to the blue haired girl, which turns around to him.

"Oh hi, Naruto-kun." She says, as he walks towards her and hugs her.

"Hi there everyone!" the other girl says, as she heads to André, hugs him and kisses his cheek. "Uh? Who are they?" She asks.

"They're new friends, honey. They were transferred to the base today." André says.

"Hi! My name is Jade. What's yours ?"she asks.

"Bugs." Bugs says.

"Lola." Lola says.

"Alvin." Alvin says.

"Daffy." Daffy says.

"Tina." Tina says.

"Nice to meet you all. Hey, those are pretty bunny ears you three got there. You guys are anthros, isn't?" Jade asks to Bugs, Lola and Alvin.

"Yeah, thank you." They answer.

"Wow, it's just I never saw anthros like you guys before. Specially rabbits like you." Jade says.

"Really?" Lola asks.

"Yeah." Jade answers.

"So anyway, aren't we going to eat?" Daffy asks.

"Sure." Sakura says. Then they take some seats on the bench. Then a middle aged man approaches them, and speaks to Naruto.

"Oh hi there, Naruto, Naruko. Looks like you brought some new friends today." The men says.

"Oyasumi, Ichiraku-san! We're giving them a tour of the city, and of course we needed to stop here,'ttebayo!" Naruto says.

"I see. You and your friends want the usual, isn't?" the man asks.

"Yoshi!" Naruto says.

"Hai!" Naruko says.

"Two for her, please. Now she needs to eat by two." Angelo says as he holds Naruko's hand.

"I'm sure is a beautiful baby you two got there." The man says.

"It's two months now… we can find the words to say how we're happy." Naruko says.

"Well, and what about your new friends here? What they want to eat?" the man asks.

"Humm, is their first time, so maybe the house's double with some soda." Naruto says.

"Okay. And you two?" the man asks to Mio and Naruto's dark haired friend.

"Just some sashimi with rice cookies." Mio says.

"A ramen simple, please." Naruto's friend says.

"Okay, it will be done in an instant." The middle aged man says. Then after he leaves, Tina asks.

"By the way, we still doesn't know your name."

"Just calm me 'Sai'." The dark haired men say to her

"Just Sai?"

"Yes."

"You doesn't have a last name?"

"National security reasons. Not even us know his real name." Angelo says.

"Wow. Looks like spy stuff." Daffy says.

"In a matter of fact, I used to be a spy working for a secret branch of the airforce. So that's why nobody knows my real name." Sai says.

"Wow." Tina says. Then after some minutes, their food arrives.

"Hummm, so delicious!" Naruto says.

"Gotta admit that this is the best noddle in this side of the world." André says.

"Sure thing. No doubt why it is on my top 5 of things I discovered here." Angelo says. "Of course, you're the number 1, darling." He adds as he turns to Naruko.

"I love how you always find an opening to complement me, dear." She says, as she gives a kiss on his cheek.

"So…. Where are you three from?" Bugs asks.

"Me, André and Jade are from Brazil. They wished to marry here, on André's grandparents' motherland and since I was on vacations, I came as their best men." Angelo says.

"Then me and my brother met them. He felt in love with me, and I with him. And we're making our happy family, step by step since then." Naruko says.

"And you guys?" André asks.

"Brooklyn. Me and Daffy were friends since our childhood. We meet Tina, Alvin and Lola on high school. Then when we graduated, we all joined the US Air Force and moved to Los Angeles." Bugs says.

"And when you two started dating?" Jade asks.

"Sometime after we joined the Air Force. We were already in love on each other on the high school, but we held it for some time. But then, we have been deployed to an NATO base, and we couldn't hold anymore. So then, we started dating there." Lola says.

"Whoa…interesting." Sakura says. Then the middle aged men comes with Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Daffy and Tina's food.

"There it is. House's double for the newcomers. Enjoy." The men said.

"Well, let's give it a try." Bugs said, as he tried to use the hashis to get a sushi from the board. Lola also tried but failed.

"Here. Let me help you." Bugs said.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She says.

"Are you sure?" he says.

"Yes, I am. Let me try." She says in a slightly angry tone, making Angelo, André, and now Jade to quickly look at each other. Then Lola made it and says.

"See? Nothing hard. No need to worry."

"Okay then…I'm sorry..." Bugs says.

"No, it isn't that is just….ah, nevermind…" Lola says.

"Now even me and my brother can see they are with troubles." Naruko speaks very low to Angelo.

"We still have the onsen to show them. You and the girls can help her while me, André and Naruto can help him." He says very low to her.

"Okay." She says. Then when everyone is finished, Angelo and Naruto pay the bill, and everyone leave the restaurant. They walk down around two blocks as the night falls, and reach an establishment.

"So… what is this?" Lola asks.

"It's called 'onsen'." Mio answers

"Which means…?" Tina asks.

"Bath house." Sakura says.

"Excuse me?" Tina says.

"Let's enter, and you all may understand." Mio says. Then everyone enter the building, and they divide themselves. The girls enter a locker room, and the guys enter another of those.

"So… it was very kind of all of you to bring us to a bath house but… we haven't brought our swimsuits." Lola says.

"Don't worry. This is still a traditional one. No need for swimsuits. Just put your clothes on this chest that the laundry will take care of them." Sakura says.

"All…of….them…?" Tina says.

"I know it can be a little strange for a newcomer, but, believe me, after some time, you would be praying for ending the day with this. It's almost divine." Jade says.

"W-well… o-okay…." Lola and Tina says. Then them, and all the other girls put all of their clothes on a chest and then they enter on a big hot tub.

At the same time, Angelo, André, Naruto and Sai say the same thing the girls said to Lola and Tina.

"…is this some kind of joke?" Daffy says.

"I…fail to see the joke on it." Sai says.

"We are going to stay on the same hot tub without any and none clothes. I believe this is some kind of bad joke." Bugs says.

"I still don't understand all the trouble on taking a hot tub bath, 'ttebayo." Naruto says.

"They're just unaccustomed. With me and Angelo was the same thing, isn't?" André says.

"Sure." Angelo says. "Hey, if you guys doesn't like it, you all won't need to try again next time. But, as guests, the Japanese tradition says that you must try at least once. Otherwise, it's considered very rude." He adds.

"Was the same thing with you two?" Alvin says.

"Yes…it was… strange at the beginning." Angelo says.

"But… after some time…we got accustomed as we started to call this town…home." André says. Then Bugs, Alvin and Daffy look at each other, think a little, and Bugs say.

"Okay. Let's give it a try." Then like the girls did, they take out their clothes, put them on a chest, and enter on a big hot tube.

Back at the girls…

"Wow…looks like we were unfair with this…" Lola says. "It's so relaxing as a spa massage…" she adds as she stretch her arms, and fits her body to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah…" Tina says "I don't remember having a relaxation like that before…" she adds.

"It's normal for us to stop here at least once per day in some weeks." Mio says.

"Aw Really? Jeez, I need this so much… It's perfect to forget about…" Lola says, but Mio interrupts her.

"Your relationship troubles?"

"Mio, please. Don't need to be so direct." Naruko says.

"Oh… so even you all noticed…" Lola says.

"We just wish to help." Sakura says.

"Well… Daffy noticed weeks ago and me and him want to help you both." Tina says.

"I…I… I don't know what is with Bugs. He...every night… nightmares…" Lola says, as she puts her hand on her face. The other girls then get close to her, and Tina offers her shoulder to Lola, who let some tears fell from her eyes as she hugs her.

"Tina…I don't want to lose him… I… can't lose him… not now…" she says as she cries. Naruko then turns to Jade and asks.

"Any ideas? We could use some Brazilian moves now."

"I know…" Jade says.

Back at the boys, around the time the girls' conversation started…

"Ahh, looks like we misjudged this… wow, my back thanks it so much…" Bugs says, as he stretches his arms.

"You said it… We really could use it more of it…" Daffy says.

"Man, thanks for showing us it… We really needed it for a long time." Alvin says.

"We knew you guys would like it… your Yankee lifestyle really asks for it isn't?" Angelo says.

"Yeah… *phew*… I really needed this for taking some things outta my head." Bugs says.

"Like your troubles with your girlfrie…" Naruto says, but André interrupts him.

"Hehehey Naruto, they are here to relax not for get more stressed."

"Umm… I see that is so serious that even you guys noticed…" Bugs says.

"Well…we're accustomed with that. Me and Angelo are Brazilian after all." André says.

"So don't worry. We have experience on the subject, and we gonna help you." Angelo adds.

"And what you guys gonna do? Take them to watch samba on Rio de Janeiro's carnival?" Daffy asks.

"In fact that isn't a very bad idea, but let's put in as…er… 'emergency backup plan.'" Angelo says.

"This must be some kind of joke…" Bugs says, as he puts his hand on his face.

"I would laugh if it was a joke." Naruto says.

"You laugh about everything, Naruto. You're practically a ambulant clown." Sai says.

"Argh, and you are a… a… are you're just boring, 'ttebayo…" Naruto says.

"Er, can we return to the trouble at hand now?" André says.

"Okay, 'bunny genius', what is your idea?" Angelo asks. Bugs think a little and says.

"Humm… what about… a bouquet and a chocolate box?"

"Not bad, but there's still room for improvement." Angelo says.

"Really?"

"Yep. What flowers would you give to her?"

"Roses."

"Wrong, rabbit."

"Huh?"

"Roses are too common and too obvious. Try another type of flower, like…like"

"Lavander flowers?" André says.

"Bingo, bro." Angelo says. "And for the next step…hum… which is her favorite animal?" he adds.

"….what?" Bugs asks.

"Wait bro, what did you say?" André says.

"Um…we're anthros, so… we're already animals. What kind of question was that?" Bugs asks.

"Well, looks like that question was a little idiot… sorry, we aren't accustomed with anthros, you know, so let's skip this one." Angelo says.

"Humm, what kind of candy she like?" André asks.

"Marshmallows." Bugs says.

"Chocolate." Alvin says.

"Whoa…" Naruto says. Then André, Naruto and Angelo look at themselves, and Angelo says to André.

"Mano… isso vai ser um desafio. ( Bro... that's gonna be a challenge.)"

"Verdade… quem da escola era o especialista nisso? O João... o Gabriel? ( True... who on school was the specialist on it? Was João… or Gabriel?) André says.

"Que eu saiba era você. Você que arrasava corações no jardim de infância. ( As I know, it was you. Was you who took hearts on the kindergarten.)" Angelo says.

"Mas você que era o Don Juan no ensino medio, quando você começou a ir na academia. ( But you was like Don Juan on the high school, when you started going to the gym.)" André says.

"É…( Yeah…)" Angelo says. "So Alvin, since you are her brother, there's something I would like to try with you and Bugs." He adds.

"Sure." Alvin says.

"So, I'm gonna ask a few questions about her, and you two must answer at the same time. Keep in mind that the answer of both of you must match, okay?" Angelo asks.

"Okay." Both says.

"What's her favorite flower?" Angelo asks.

"Roses." Bugs says.

"Violets." Alvin says at the same time.

"Well… what's her favorite sport?" Angelo asks.

"Basketball." Bugs and Alvin answer.

"Good. What's her favorite color?" Angelo ask.

"Yellow." Bugs answers.

"Pink." Alvin answers, then Angelo and André get speechless, and Bugs gets a little down.

"Hey, it can happen to anyone. Let me try." Daffy says. "Can I try with you two?" he asks to Angelo and Naruto.

"Sure." They answer.

"Well…what's your girl's favorite color?" he asks.

"Red." They answer.

"What's her favorite animal?" he asks.

"Fox, because it has been the family's guardian for generations." They answer.

"What's her favorite flower?"

"Cherry blossom sakuras." They answer. Then Daffy starts to make the questions on a desperate tone.

"What's her hobby?"

"Pulling pranks, the same of her mother." They answer. "And him." Angelo adds.

"…what's her favorite candy?"

"Rice cupcakes in form of her face and with her whiskers made with pieces of chocolate." They answer, and Naruto smiles.

"Oh shoot…damm it…" Angelo says, when he realize what he and Naruto done.

"I guess the specialists failed." Sai says.

"And we are forced to agree." Angelo and André say.

"Tomara que as meninas tenham mais sorte… ( I hope the girls can be more lucky than we were.)" Angelo says to André.

Back at the girls, they finished their bath and left their tub. They pick up towels, roll them on their bodies and return to their locker room. Suddenly, Lola feels dizzy and head to the bathroom. Although Tina doesn't notices, Naruko does and follow her. Then she finds her trying to stay on her feet. When she manages to stay on her feet, she notices Naruko, and Naruko asks.

"How much time is?"

"Two weeks. And yours?" Lola says.

"Two months." Naruko answers. "Had you at least told him?" she adds.

"No…I… haven't found the courage to do so." Lola answers.

"Don't worry. If he loves you, he will feel like the happiest men in the world." Naruko says. "Just don't give up." Naruko says as she help Lola to leave the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The Same wound, two survivors.

As scheduled, Bugs and his companions where to return to Konohakagure base command, one day after Angelo and his friends had given them a tour of some parts of Tokyo. On the morning, Bugs, Alvin and Daffy where walking through a walkway.

"Why do you think they need us back here now, doc?" Bugs says.

"Who know what passes through the head of them? What's about those… stuff they use? Those headbands, those vests." Daffy says.

"I dunno… More curious to know how those two guys are doing so fine…" Alvin says.

"Er… looks like there's more of them that we should know." Daffy says.

"What do you mean?" Bugs says. Then Daffy points to outside, and see Angelo and André training their martial arts skills. Angelo's training outfit is his mesh armour, a necklace with a green crystal, a pair of paints, and his bare feet as he's mostly doing kick attacks with or not done together with spins and flips. André's training outfit is a pair of green camo paints, a pair of boots, a army necklace, nothing on his upper body and he has a part of his hair tied on a ponytail. Both of them show very muscular bodies. Sweat covers Angelo's muscular breastplate and belly, and also accumulate on the hair of André's breastplate and belly as well

Daffy, Alvin and Bugs can recognize the martial art that André's employing as jiu-jitsu, but can't recognize the one Angelo's using. It's a mix of a dance and a martial art that employs only the legs and the feet, and barely uses the arms except to block André's attacks.

Then both Angelo and André stop training and take a time breathe.

"Não tava pensando em ter plateia. ( Wasn't thinking on having public.) André says, as he sees Bugs, Daffy and Alvin.

"Se tem plateia, tem que ter show. Tá dentro? ( If there's a public, must have a show. You in?)" Angelo says with a small smile.

"Claro. (Sure.)" André says laughing as both of them blink at each other. Then they put their fingers close to their mouths, as they get into position. Then they start by running at each other as Angelo jumps to do a kick with a spin, which André blocks with his arms, then Angelo do a back flip as he attack is blocked. Then they run against each other again, as André takes the initiative as tries to punch Angelo, but he blocks it and to a prod strike on André's stomach, and quickly raises his hand to punch André, and succeeds. André then kicks Angelo's leg, which loses his balance, and uses his knees to strike Angelo, which does another backflip as the knee strike is successful. Then both of them take some distance to stop and breathe a little, and Angelo notices and cleans some blood from his nose and André also notices and cleans a little of blood from his mouth. Both of them look at each other and smile some seconds before starting another attack run. Angelo takes the initiative again by holding André's shoulders and using his knee to strike André's stomach, followed by a prod strike on André's face. André then tries to punch Angelo, then tries to use a spin attack, and Angelo evades both of them, and kick André's breastplate, followed by a spin attack, which André blocks and punches Angelo's stomach, then do a knee strike, but Angelo do a prod strike on André's face afterwards and do an spin attack which is successful this time. After it, they stop and Angelo spits some of blood, and André massages his left breast and stretches his right arm. Both still smile and blink at each other again.

"Hope you guys won't mind me." Naruto says as he approaches.

"Sure." Angelo says. "The Yankees also wouldn't mind a little exercise, isn't?" he adds.

"Hey come on! Will be fun!" Naruto yells to Bugs and his friends.

"Sure you Yankees won't get scared by a little challenge." André says. Bugs and his friends look at each other for some time and Bugs asks.

"So… you guys in…?"

"Don't tell me you want to go there." Daffy says.

"I also have reasons to… avoid serious wounds. I mean, those guys look like stunt actors." Alvin says.

"We still have the physical we had on the college. We won the state championship." Bugs says.

"Looks like you really want to go there." Daffy says.

"It's something on that guy there… Angelo, isn't?" Bugs says.

"Yep." Daffy says.

"It's something familiar on him… familiar on his eyes…" Bugs says. "I'm going in." He adds as he attempts to jump the wall to outside, but Daffy holds him.

"Wait. Don't forget about me. I'm on your side until the end, no matter what." He says. Bugs thinks a little and says.

"What about you, Alvin?"

"Same here."

"Then let's go." Bugs says, then the trio jumps the wall and heads to outside. Angelo, André and Naruto get close to each other and discuss the situation.

"So, what's the move?" André says.

"That duck looks to have some skills. The wabbits out there sure have some strength, but I doubt they know how to use them." Angelo says.

"So we divide."

"I don't think that would be a nice idea. The duck sure will require two of us."

"Then what's the plan?" Naruto asks.

"I'll hold them off while you two take the duck down. If I move fast, I can make them dizzy." Angelo says.

"You sure? It's two against one." André says.

"I'll be fine. You two try to take care of the duck, then there will be nothing to worry about. Ready guys?" Angelo says.

"Ready." André says.

"Ready." Naruto says.

"Let's go." Angelo says, as him, André and Naruto high-5 each other. Then they turn to the approaching Bugs, Daffy and Alvin.

"You ready?" Angelo says.

"Ready." Bugs, Daffy and Alvin say.

"Then let's start." Angelo says. Then as planned, André and Naruto head for Daffy as Angelo hold Bugs and Alvin off. Both Alvin and Bugs try to punch Angelo, but he evades. Alvin tries to kick him, but Angelo holds his leg and kicks him. Then Bugs tries to hit from behind, but Angelo punches his face, then he hits Bugs' stomach with his prod, and flips Bugs over him, throwing on the ground, as the same time Alvin tries to hit him, but Angelo holds Alvin's arm, bend it down, then do a prod strike on his face. Then Angelo tries to do a spin attack, but Alvin blocks it, making Angelo do a back flip as his attack is blocked.

Around the same time, André and Naruto try to take down Daffy, but he offers resistance. Both of them try to punch Daffy, but he evades and block it, by holding Naruto's arm, then he kicks Naruto's stomach, then he gets down to evade an spin attack from André, who does a front flip and Naruto do a spin attack, which Daffy evades by doing a barrel roll. Then Naruto holds Daffy's arm, bend it down, and do a punch followed by a knee attack on him, and kicks him as he does a back flip.

Alvin tries to punch Angelo again, but Angelo gets down and punches his stomach, then he raises up, do a knee strike, then a prod strike before sending Alvin to the ground with a spin attack. Bugs then comes from behind with a spin attack, but Angelo uses his leg to block it and kicks Bugs and do an spin attack on him, making Bugs spin, but he stays on his feet.

Meanwhile, Daffy continues offering resistance by successfully evading Naruto and André's attacks. Both of them make consecutive punches and spin attacks, then Daffy holds their arms and do a front flip, sending André and Naruto to the ground, but they soon get on their feet and do a last synchronized spin attack, which Daffy evades by doing a backflip, but is surprised by a joint punch by Naruto and André, making Daffy go to the ground.

Angelo and Bugs continue to fight, at the same time Daffy is taken out. Bugs try to punch Angelo, but he predicts it and punch Bugs's belly before he could punch Angelo, then Angelo holds Bugs' neck and holding him in the air for some seconds, making he look Bugs in the eyes as Bugs struggles to free his neck. As he keeps looking at Bugs' eyes, Angelo sees something on Bugs' eyes, and releases him. When Bugs falls in the ground, unconscious, André and Naruto approach Angelo.

"Eu… acho que… me emplogei. ( I think I got over excited. )Angelo says.

"Não me diga ( You don't say?)" André says with a little of sarcasm. "Devia ter visto você mesmo agarrando o pescoço dele. Empolgaçâo é pouco. ( You should had seen yourself holding his neck. Over excitement is nothing.)". Angelo then crouches after thinking for some seconds and stares at Bugs' face.

"O que quer que você passou antes, faz meu animal interior e meus demônios do passado, nos quais eu lutei pra selar esses demônios, acordar e queimar numa chama incontrolável no qual eu só vi acontecer com ela e o irmão dela. Se você também tem pesadelos por causa desses fantasmas do sofrimento, então nós temos muito o que conversar, meu amigo orelhudo. (Whatever you had passed through before, makes my inner animal and my demons from the past, which I fought to seal those demons, wake up and burn in a unstoppable blaze which I just saw happen with her and her brother. If you too has nightmares because of those ghosts of grief, then we have a lot to talk, my big ear friend.)" Angelo says to himself, as he continue staring at Bugs.

"Uh… Angelo-san? What you're doing 'ttebayo?" Naruto asks.

"Angelo." André says, but Angelo don't reply. Just stay looking at the unconscious Bugs, with a sad face. "Let's give him a time to think. Let's help the other Yankees to get on their feet." He adds, as he puts a his shirt and with Naruto, leaves Bugs and Angelo alone.

"… wakateru, dattebayo." Naruto says. As they leave Bugs and Angelo alone. Angelo sees Bugs' eyes moving while closed, and says.

"Happened some years ago, on your middle to late teen aging… Around 14..15… maybe 16 then... Did she cheat on you or simply kicked like you were nothing more than a toy?"

"…what? How do you…?" Bugs says.

"Let's say life, she and her brother, together with their family made me a very smart guy. So?" he says.

"… on 7th grade. Saw her cheating on me with a guy of a rival school. Threw everything he had on my face. She said he was sexy, young, rich, strong, popular… although you fit a little on it."

"Long story. Which… starts with the right question."

"Yours was?"

"On 6th. Met her on the beginning on the school year. We started dating some months later. I usually helped her to do her homework… helped studying on the exams… Then one day I saw her speaking through the phone with her sister, telling her she was planning to break up… next day, me and André saw her throwing every single gift, every single souvenir I brought her… Then on the next day… it happened… kicked me like I was a dog on a rainy day… If André wasn't there… I would had lost my mind and myself while I would be drowned with her on my in insanity and savagery. Still, there's two good thinks that happened to start that day."

"Like?"

"First one: thanks to it, Jade and André started to get closer and talk often after it, and had become good friends, which eventually led them to start dating on high school."

"… and the second one?"

"That's where I started to fit on what you saw. You know, on the my first years of school I was called a 'prodigy'. I learned to read and write when I was only 2 years old, while the average was 4 or 5. Then I got smarter, smarter and smarter, at the expense of, let's say… social life. Then when I was 8 years old, I met André for the first time, was the year I finally met people so smart as me. Months passed and we become best friends. Now he's for me the brother I never had, and I love him as such. And you and… err…"

"Daffy. We born in the same month, and our parents were friends since the high school. We're raised together, and started to feel him as a brother too. Then we moved from New York to a nice town on the west coast. Then we lived there, shared experiences and… you can guess the rest."

"Hum. What was her name?"

"Honey. And hers?"

"Luisa."

"Then after dat day, the depression hit. Couldn't stop crying for days. For some time, only Daffy understood me, and stayed on keep going. I know that… it must had been the same thing to you isn't?"

"Yeah… but, what doesn't kill me, makes me stronger." Then Angelo helps Bugs to raise up and sit. "You know, on those old scary movies with crazy scientists… like Frankenstein… The Fly… when the crazy scientist gets nuts and obsessed… know what I mean?"

"Yeah…. More or less, but I think I got the idea."

"So, after it, I got obsessed on knowing what had gone wrong… Books, sites, studies of any kind about human behavior, relationships, body's response to hormonal stimulations, scientist stuff, everything that could explain what happened…"

"All this… while you were around… 14 years old?"

"Yep. I know, it can be surprising. People always say that. Only André and Jade pulled me out of the obsession, but not of the depression. I… always followed the relationship's rules 'by the book'."

"By the book?"

"Yeah. I would read, observe, study and take note every time I would see a couple. Then I would study the couple's attitudes, try to fix the 'errors', or whatever you would call it, and formulate the best approach. I always think and evaluate the actions I would do on the relationship, so… after all I told ya, getting nuts is easier to understand."

"Yeah, luckily I had the basketball and my friends to keep me going… and looks like the same to you."

"Sure. When I finally realized everything, I started to… I dunno how to explain it, try to get strong enough so I wouldn't be hurt like that again. But…"

"But?"

"But I would need to become the kind of people I use to hate. The popular muscular boy, who always would be with a different girl everyday… the one who always would bully the nerds, which I always was… the guy who always would MVP on every sport, but dump and idiot like a nutshell. Know what I mean?"

"How I couldn't? Those type of people were our rivals on high school. They always said they were better than us just because they were sexier, more strong and…" Angelo then looks at Bugs with a distrusted look. "No offense." Bugs says. "So, what of the list is left?"

"Rich and popular."

"And so… don't tell me that…"

"Listen carefully, Bugs, being rich and popular are two things I was but never wanted to. 'Oh look at me, I'm sexy and popular.' And? What the hell this will give to you, like on a job interview? 'Did you completed the high school? No, because I only wanted to be sexy and popular and never read a book.' 'I'm sorry sir, but your credit card has been refused.' ' It's okay, I don't care if I starve because I'm unemployed, because I'm sexy and popular.'… sorry for been so direct, you isn't the type of person who deserve to hear this."

"It's fine, I didn't got offended. You're only being sincere. Daffy over there always get very, very sincere sometimes." Bugs then points to Daffy and the others, who are watching them chat from inside.

"They're talking like they were old friends." Alvin says.

"Ah, it's Bugs who is too much kind. I would keep distance of those kind of guy." Daffy says, as he crosses his arms, feeling annoyed.

"Hey, don't get too jealous, dude. Ya know some fighting tricks." André says as he puts his arm around Daffy, which turns his head and looks at André, annoyed.

"You're despicable." Daffy says.

"And it's a surprise you haven't become a bullet covered Sunday lunch of some woods living hunter." André says. Then they look at each other cynically for some seconds, before bursting in laughs, making Alvin and Naruto feel a little silly.

"Well, dat's a surprise. Daffy don't usually dat friendly." Bugs says, as him and Angelo look at the window, and see Daffy and André laughing.

"André was always the friendly type. Like you." Angelo says.

"Yeah… sometimes I miss the old gang. I'm glad some of them joined the USAF with me, Lola, Alvin and Daffy… Us and old gang won the state championship for our school."

"Nice. Was football, Baseball…?"

"Basketball. Do you guys have that sorta of thing from where tow came from?"

"More or less… We won for our school too. Me on dodgeball, André on soccer." They stop for a moment before Bugs says.

"Since we're here, we could talk about…" then Angelo raises his hand, and Bugs stops.

"Everything at your own time. Aren't you supposed to report on how you're doing?" Angelo says.

"Oh geez, you're right." Bugs says as he tries to get on his feet. "Ouch! My back is hurting a little." He adds.

"Oops… Let me help you." Then Angelo helps him to get inside the base, then everyone proceeds to the commander's room, where the masked man and the blond men finished signing some documents concerning about Bugs and his friends.

"Well, Colonel Bunny, Captain Duck, Lieutenant Bunny, this should be all for today. Your new team members should arrive tomorrow. Any questions?" the masked man says.

"Umm… no, no questions." Bugs says.

"Good. You may leave now. There's some internal troubles I must discuss with those here." The masked man says, and Bugs and his friends leave with suspicious looks.

"Ima, watashitachi no jōkyō ni tsuite, kōshin mae, watashi wa karera no kansō o shitte iru hitsuyō ga ari, shinshi. (Now, before an update on our situation, I must know your impressions on them, gentlemen)." The masked man adds.

"Kakashi-sensei, karera wa watashitachi o tasukeru koto ga dekiru you ni karera wa miemasu, 'ttebayo. (they look like they can help us, 'ttebayo)." Naruto says.

"Humm… Chosa ( Major)?" Kakashi asks.

"Karera wa guuguru no kensaku no doryoku de ki ni naru you ni wa miemasen. Watashi wa, karera ga dijoubuda to iudarou. (Doesn't look like they would bother with our search effort. I'd say they're okay.)" André says.

"Soudesu ka. Anata wa dou, Taisa. (I see. What about you, Colonel?)" Kakashi asks to Angelo, but he doesn't reply. He just stays with his arms crossed, looking at the window. "Taisa. Okotae kudasai. (Colonel. Please answer.)" Kakashi adds.

"… Doui shimasen. (I disagree." Angelo answers.

"Angelo-san?" Naruto says.

" Watashitachi no souse wa amerikahito no sonzai to seikou suru to wa omoimasen. Kakashi-senpai, watashi wa daitandeari erunara, watashi o yurushite, watashi wa amerikahito ga kono jiken no soto ni tamota rerubekidearu to kanji. Mata, soreha jibunjishin'no naibu mondaidesu. Kore wa, fusoku shite iru watashitachi jishin no dansei no hitoridesu. Watashi wa…Karera no tasuke we fuyouda to omoimasu.

(I don't think our operation will be successful with the presence of the Americans. Kakashi-senpai, forgive me if may be so bold, but I feel the Americans should be kept out of this affair. Besides, this is an internal matter of ourselves. It is one of our men who is missing. I… think their help would be unnecessary." Angelo says.

"Watashi wa Jietai no kankatsu-ken no han'I o omoidasa seru koto ga dekiru, Feitosa-taisa wa, tounan'ajia no soto ni kibishiku seigen sa remasu. Wareware wa, Sasuke-chuui no kensaku torikumi o susume okeizoku iji suru baai…

(May I remind you of the range of the SDF jurisdiction, Colonel Feitosa, is severely limited outside the southeast of Asia. If we keep continuing proceeding with the search efforts of Lieutenant Sasuke…)"

"To sa sete itadakimasu! Kakashi-sensei, wareware wa Sasuke o mitsukenakereba narimasen

(And we will! Kakashi-sensei, we must find Sasuke!)" Naruto says, interrupting Kakashi.

"Naruto, onegaishimasu. Anata no kōfun o shimesu mae ni, hitobito ga hanashi oe omachi kudasai. Hai?

(Naruto, please. Please wait for the people finish speaking before you show your excitement. Okay?)" the blond man says.

"Sate otōsan, watashi no waruidesu. Gomen'nasai.

(Okay dad, my bad. Sorry.)" Naruto says disappointed.

"Goshinpainaku. Watashi wa, kono chōhō repōto wa amerikahito, taisa no kandai-sa ni anata no iken o tou to kakushin shite imasu. Anata ni chikai 3 o zehi

(Don't worry about it. I'm sure this intelligence report will question your views on the generosity of the Americans, Colonel. Come close you three.)" Kakashi says as he turns on his tablet, and shows a camera picture what looks like to be an busy airport terminal. Kakashi zooms in the picture to the middle of it, showing a man following closely three other. The first man, the one who is following the others has straight down black hair, black eyes, pale skin and is wearing a black coat with a white shirt underneath it, a purple belt, black pants and boots. One of the three other men has it's age around 70 years-old, white hair, white skin, and black eyes. He's wearing what looks to be a Russian Air Force uniform with high insignias, similar to General insignias. Another of them has brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes and appears to be on his late 30s, and he's wearing a jacket, brown pants and boots. The man on the lead has very short and low black hair, black eyes, white skin and is around 40 years old. He's wearing a brown leather jacket, jeans pants and boots.

"Bōhan kamera wa kinō Mosukuwa no domojedobo kokusai kūkō de, kono shashin o torimashita. Sonōchi no 2tsu dake o shikibetsu shi, sorera no dōitsu-sei o kakunin suru koto ga dekitaga, Sasuke no mawarinohito no dansei wa, Roshia kūgun no shōkō ni hyōji sa remasu

(Security cameras took this picture at Moscow's Domodedovo International Airport yesterday. Those men around Sasuke appear to officers of the Russian Air Force, although only two of them was able to be identified and their identity confirmed.)" Naruto's father says.

"Koreha mono ga arimasu? (Which ones are?)" André asks.

"Korera no 2 (These two)." Naruto's father points to the 70 years-old man first.

"Shōshō Iwan Stagleishov. Rekōdo wa, kare ga sōsa ni yori, 20 seiki no owari to 21 seiki no hajime, o kaishite subete no Roshia no sōsa o kaishite 1980-nendai ni Afuganisutan de no sensō ni hajimaru funsō ni sonzai suru, kyūsoren no kūgun no 35-nen no beteran no shōgurujia to Chechen no.

(Major General Ivan Stagleishov. Records show he's a 35 years veteran of the Air Force of the former Soviet Union, being present on conflicts starting on War in Afganistan in 1980s through all the Russian operations through the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century, through operations on Georgia and Chechnya.)"

Then he points to the second one.

"Kore wa, jushin dēta ni ōjita kyū yūgosurabia no ryōiki no ue ni ikutsu ka no sōsa ni sonzai shite ita Roshia kūgun no serugeiiriichi, oyobi mejā to iu otokodeari, kyū yūgosurabia no ryōiki no ue ni ikutsu ka no sōsa ni sonzai shite imashita."

(This one, according with the received data is a man named Sergei Illich, an Major on the Russian Air Force, have been present on several operations on the region of the former Yugoslavia.)" He adds.

"Dakara, kare wa kare no hensō no shita ni wa madadesu. Kare wa, ōtō shinai riyū taishitadesu. Sasuke wa ritōdesu?

(So, he's still under his disguise. The big deal is why he's not responding. Is Sasuke defecting?)" Angelo asks.

"E e, kare no sonoyōni, kare wa sore o yatte imasu?

(Yeah, with that way of him, is he doing it?)" André asks. Then Naruto get very worried and turns to his father and Kakashi.

"Humm… Kare no seikaku rekōdo o kōryo shi, watashi wa kare ga dekiru kanōsei ga mitsukemasu…

(…considering his personality record, I find likely he could...)" Kakashi says, then Naruto slams the table and yells.

"TEMEE! WATASHITACHIHA AKIRAMERU KOTO WA DEKIMASEN! WAREWARE WA MITSUKENAKEREBA NARIMASEN…! (We can't give up! We must find…!) "

Everyone gets astonished and worried as they see Naruto transform itself, as its eyes become red with a single line on the middle of it, fangs appear on his teeth and his whisker markings get larger. Suddenly, two fox ears appear on the top of his head

"Espera… (Wait…)" Angelo say to André. "AGORA!( NOW!)" He yells to him as they suddenly grab Naruto's arms, who struggles to free itself.

"WATASHI GA OKONATTE MIYOU! TEMEE, IMA IKU WATASHIMASHOU! ARRGH!" Naruto yells, trying to free itself.

"Senpai, Kare no shatsu o nuide shiyou to suru watashitachi o tasukemasu! (Help us to try to take of his shirt!)" Angelo says to Kakashi, who helps him lifting Naruto's shirt, showing a strange symbol, comprised of a whirlpool with sparkling tattoos around it. Minato then do some movements with his fingers and slightly slams his hand on the whirlpool tattoo. Then the fox ears and tail disappear, and Naruto's face return to normal as he loses his consciousness.

"… I'm starting to miss Yamato." André says, breathing heavily.

"Yeah… he sure had some handy moves… how long he'll stay in Africa, senpai?" Angelo asks Kakashi.

"Those guerrillas have been a headache on NATO for some weeks now. I'm afraid I'm unable to answer." Kakashi says. Then Angelo looks for something on the neck of Naruto's shirt, then he finds a necklace identical to his.

"Sir." He says as he shows the necklace to Naruto's father, and he looks worried as he sees the necklace glowing a very weak light. Then they carry him to a sickbay where they watch him from outside, while André and Kakashi fix some cuts they got from Naruto.

"How much time he has?" Angelo asks Naruto's father.

"As you know, the seal was made by me when he and Naruko born. Tsunade-shireikan gave the necklaces to him while me and Kushina were out. This was around fifteen years ago."

"I'm glad I was able to help Naruko handle the Nine-Tails. Between me and her, it's way better me being called devil than she."

"Be careful with the anger feelings, Angelo. I'm a calm and cool man, but I'll remind you of what I can do if you get consumed by revenge."

"You may stay calm, sir. Like the old saying, 'Dog who barks don't bite.' Besides, only if she was wounded I would like that and yet wouldn't call revenge."

"And would call what?"

"Justice."

"Humm… I see there's much on your mind. Come walk with me. This should release what is on your head." Then both men walk through a corridor.

"The Americans are what is bothering you, and keeping you more aggressive than the usual." Naruto's father says.

"The American Colonel instantly makes me bothered."

"You trust him?"

"Not a damm thing."

"This isn't what you were thinking when they arrived."

"…as more I try to study him, more confuse I get. I…see me, I see André, I see Naruto and Naruko on them on a way I can't understand."

"Angelo, the next question, shall be one of I will use to decide if you should stay as Mio's master, for example. As such, you must be sincere with me as you are with André and Naruko."

"Go ahead sir."

"Why you don't want the Americans on Sasuke-san's search efforts?"

"Because of themselves. Their arrogance on thinking they can play the ones who decides who lives and who dies based on their interests… They always think they can rule everything, and anyone who defies it should be crushed. Hiroshima, Nagasaki, the Yugoslavian town, you saw them bombing it…. You understand what I am trying to say, sir? And their policy shows what they will do if they get Sasuke before us."

"…not much… however, you know who you're looking like."

"I have a idea of who…"

They walk a little more and stop at the side of André and Kakashi looking at a picture of around the 90s, representing two men. One of them is tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He has waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. The man has a great resemblance to André's look.

The other man is a light-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it, which also reaches waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases are developed under each of his eyes. He great resembles Angelo. Both of the men are wearing uniforms of high insignias, although the man who resembles Angelo has police insignias also.

"I should find a day to visit the General. " Angelo says, referring to the man who resembles him.

"Yep, same to me . It's always fun to visit him." André says.

"Yep, bro." Angelo says.

The fact of the similarities between the personalities of you two and them sure made good for you two." Kakashi says.

"Wasn't Naruto and Sasuke supposed to succeed them?" André says.

"Do they show any interest? " Angelo says.

"Both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha had great capabilities on you two's ages. You all should be ready to use capabilities like those on both ground and air. Both of you still remember why you both wanted to study with them, isn't?" Minato says.

"Sure." Both André and Angelo say. "Angelo's one is so easy. Keep on as the blondie's bodyguard." André adds.

"And scaring the hell outta who tries to play the funny guy." Angelo say, as him and André do a bro fist.

"…At least you two won't follow the tradition and try to duel to the death." Kakashi says, then Angelo and André look at each other, do a small laugh and Angelo says.

"I think we saved both our backs so much that's kinda foolish we play a deathmatch."

"Yeah sure… can we go now?" André asks.

"Sure. You're dismissed." Naruto's father dismisses Angelo and André.

"Angelo? You coming or not?" André says as he heads to the locker room.

"I'll catch up with you." He says, as he stares again at the picture.

"I will be as skilled as Uchiha Madara… Something that will make me powerful as the Nine-Tails… Then André and I will be an outclassing team… And Naruko… I'll finally make sure to state that she and our baby will always under my protection… haha… who called her and her brother monsters, will just watch me getting more fearsome than the Nine-Tailed Fox… maybe you wasn't such a bad guy... Master Madara... looks like I'm on the need of speaking with you again. " Angelo

thought to himself as he looks to Madara Uchiha, then he leaves.

This is the end of the chapter. Sorry if was too long.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What we hide inside. Part I

…

(19:45 PM)

…

"Easy up. Just a little more, Daffy." Bugs says, as him and Alvin help Daffy to climb a set of chairs of a hotel. They, Lola and Tina have been on this hotel since they arrived on Japan.

"Why it wasn't hurting at the base?" Alvin asks.

"Who knows?... ouch… I guess we overestimated them a little." Daffy says. Then they arrive of a hall with many doors. The hotel itself looks luxurious and a little expensive.

"Finally…" Bugs says as they open their room's door.

"Welcome ba… oh my! What happened !?" Lola says, as she runs towards the trio.

"Daffy! Daffy! Dear, what happened?!" Tina says desperate as she runs too.

"I… I need to…. I need to seat…" Daffy says.

"Okay! Okay! Just putting him here!" Tina says. She then help Bugs and Alvin to put Daffy on a coach.

"Alvin, what about the black eye on your face?!" Lola asks.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"What about you, dear?!" she asks Bugs.

"My throat…." He says.

"Okay, let me see it!" She says, then he takes of his jacket, and she examines his throat.

"My god, Bugs! It's too much inflamed! Are you able to breathe normally?!" she says.

"A little…" he says.

"I'll call room service for some ice bags!" Tina says.

"Okay!" Lola says. "You three just sit. Try to not move too much!" she adds.

"Right…" the boys say.

Meanwhile…

"…um… ouch…" Naruto murmurs as he wakes up. He's in a sleep bag on a room who looks like a gym, with a boxing ring in a corner and several bodybuilder equipment on another corner . He looks at his left, and sees André punching and kicking a punch bag, wearing the same set of clothes he used earlier while fighting Bugs and his friends. By the quantity of sweat on his face, breastplate and arms, André has been training for quite some time. Suddenly, he does a spin kick, and the punch bag flies until it hits a wall. André takes a time to breathe then walks into a set of several punch bags in a line, some meters away. He walks into it, and picks up one of them, and then returns. He sees Naruto sitting while he does so.

"Anata wa saigo ni me o samashi , ka? ( You finally awake, huh?)" he says.

"Dono… gurai no ma…. watashi ga nete imasu, dattebayo? (How... long... I've been sleeping, dattebayo?)" Naruto asks.

"Ikutsu ka no jikan ni tsuite. Anata ga me o samashi kono zentai no yoru ni taizai suru no ni jūbun'na nete imashita. Dono yō ni sore o sugosu tame ni watashi ni kikanaide kudasai. Anata shidaidesu. (About some hours. You had slept enough to stay this whole night awake. Don't ask me how to spend it. Is up to you.)" André says.

"Doko ni aru no Angelo-san, 'ttebayo? (Where's Angelo-san, 'ttebayo?)"

"Anata wa dokoda to omoimasu ka? Anata no otōsan wa, anata to anata no imōto no bebīshittā to shite watashi to kare o haichi shite inai baai, watashi wa yarubeki mono o yatte imasu (Where do you think? Is doing what I should be doing if your dad hasn't put me and him as you and your sister's babysitters.)" André says.

"Sodesuka. Anata wa, kono yoru no yotei o anata o shita motte inakatta nodesuka, 'ttebayo? ( I see. You didn't had any plans for this night, did you, 'ttebayo?)"

"Ā… Watashi wa nantoka Jade o hoshō shimasu. (Ah... I'll compensate Jade somehow.)"

André then hangs up the punch bag and starts punching and kicking it again. Then Naruto asks again.

"…yo… André-san…"

"Un? (Yeah?)" André says, focused on his training.

"Amerikahito wa... Anata wa watashitachi ga karera o kizutsukeru to omoimasu ka, ttebayo? (The americans… do you think we hurt them?)" Naruto asks.

"Naze anata wa sorera ni tsuite shinpai shite imasu ka? Karera wa, wareware wa hijō ni karera no shiri o ketta toki, karera wa nani o shite ita ka shitte imashita.(Why you're worried about them? They knew what they were doing when we kicked their asses pretty.)"

"Shikashi…Kinishinaide. (But… nevermind.)"

"Hum… Wareware wa migi no sore o okonatta baai, sore wa ima dake kizutsuke suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. (If we done it correctly, it should be hurting only now.)"

…

Back at the hotel, Alvin, Bugs and Daffy are holding ice bags on the area of their wounds. Then Lola and Tina comes to the room.

"So?" she asks. Alvin and Daffy don't understand, but Bugs, looking down at floor, says.

"They're stronger… faster. That Angelo guy has the same muscles as Vin Diesel… The other one…André I think, has the same ones as Chris Evans…"

"So, they're stronger than our old school's jocks?" she asks.

"Way stronger, little sister… was me and Bugs against that Angelo guy… I don't even remember if we even scored a punch on him." Alvin says.

"Then what about you, Daffy?" Tina asks.

"Was two against one…that André guy and their jap friend… they took me down hitting the stomach…" he says.

They stay on silence for some time, then Alvin breaks the silence.

"There's something that doesn't leaves my mind… something I saw when he took me down and was going after Bugs… on his back… I don't know for sure what was…"

"What is it, Alvin?" Bugs asks.

"A tattoo… a very weird one… was a fox, but… with nine-tails. If that wasn't strange enough, there was three stripes on his back that resembled scars. I don't know if was a tattoo too…" he says.

Alvin's sight is then confirmed. On his house, Angelo leaves the bathroom, only with a towel and caring his pants on his shoulder. There's indeed a tattoo of a nine-tailed fox, and it lengths from his neck to his hip. The shocking part is that the stripes are indeed scars, and very deep.

"_There is something more or less like that I noticed… is about that Angelo's girl."_ Tina says, like she was narrating, while Naruko gets to her bedroom. She takes off her jacket, unties her belt and takes off her pants.

"So good to be in home… " she says to herself. Then suddenly, when she relaxes, appears on the top of her head…

"_Fox ears?!" _Bugs, Daffy, Lola and Alvin ask, shocked. More shocking, a tail, a fox tail, also appears.

Then she raises her head and looks at a mirror. She smiles when she sees Angelo on it, cantilevered on the bamboo wall, smiling. She then raises her pointing finger and moves it, calling him and he comes. She raises up when he approaches from behind and starts to kiss her neck, his right hand caresses around her torso, around the left side of her belly, passing through her armpit and below her left breast; his left hand caresses around her hip and on her left thigh, on the front and back of it. She raises her head and smiles more.

"I think he or she is sleeping now… mommy and daddy need their time alone…" she says.

"To the dark little place like two naughty eros (peryvs)…" he says. She laughs, then turns to him, and kisses him.

"I missed my naughty bull…" she says. They keep kissing non-stop. He then puts her above the dressing table she was cantilevered, and she sits facing him as they keep kissing. He takes her shirt and she removes his towel with her feet. She tightens him with her feet and arms and he then kisses her neck, making her close her eyes and make small groans. He raises her again while she keeps holding him tight. They lay on the bed, and she wraps her legs and feet on his thighs and butt, that hide his groin when he penetrates her. Her hands and arms hold him tight while their bodies touch themselves and he holds her back tight as they continue kissing. They stop kissing to breathe, and he resume kissing her neck, and she groins.

…

"What you suggest we do know?" Alvin asks.

"I dunno… I just think we should get the heck out of here and get back to Los Angeles." Daffy says.

"I'm with you, dear…" Tina says.

"And you Bugs?" Alvin asks Bugs, but he doesn't respond. Bugs is remembering the fight and the conversation.

"…not yet." He says.

"Huh?"

"It's just a hint but… I just think there's something them, or he, doesn't want us to know or see. I'm afraid he's ready to do anything to stop us from knowing the true."

"So, we should start from where?"

"With the basic: their records."

Minutes later, Bugs is talking with someone on his phone.

"Yes… yes, this is all. Thank you very much, sir. My thanks to Colonel Burford as well." He says, then he ends the call. "Well, looks like Commander Donaldson's new friend had pulled a few springs to us." He adds as he sits close to the others, and pulls out Angelo's record.

"So this is him…" Daffy says.

"Lieutenant Colonel Angelo Feitosa Neto. 22 year-old. Joined Japan Air-Self Defense Force three years ago. Deployed on several operations throughout the Southeast Asia, both with the Air-Self Defense Force on covert surgical air strikes and with the GSDF special ops on black ops missions. 'A dedicated and strict follower of orders by the book, on his missions, his priority is to: think first, pay attention on the opportunities and strike quick, giving the opponent no chance to fight back. In the sky, he's a skilled dogfighter always manages to see the enemy first and adapt to every situation quickly. Must take in consideration his kill record during Operation Aka Sasori." Alvin reads.

"The 'Asian Six-Day War'?" Lola asks.

"Looks like. According to this, during that operation, more conservative pilots, who opposed his entrance on the SDF, often nicknamed him 'Yōhei', mercenary in Japanese. However, the pilots who flew alongside him would call him 'Osuushi', bull in our language, due his personality." Alvin adds.

"I wonder why…" Daffy says sarcastically.

"Now about the other one… there he is." Bugs says as he pulls André's record. "Major André Tatsu Noji. 21 year-old. Also joined the SDF three years ago. 'A calm, charismatic but also responsible officer who has been Colonel Feitosa's number 2 in several operations on both the ASDF and GSDF, including Operation Aka Sasori. Also often nicknamed 'Chītā', or cheetah, by fellow SDF pilots. Notable events include the October 26 engagement with Colonel Feitosa…" Bugs says, and then everyone gets silenced and surprised.

"So… Last year… October 26…. Was them?" Lola says.

"20 Fulcrums against 2 Viper Zeros… I guess we overestimated them a little…"

"So… what we do next?" Tina says.

"Why we don't follow them? I mean… see what they do on a normal day." Lola says.

"Humm… I don't think it's a bad idea." Tina says.

"Bugs?" Lola says.

"… he's mine." Bugs says.

"And you, dear?" Tina says.

"I was going to say that is stupid, but… I'm in."

"I just do what you guys do, just slower." Alvin says.

"Then it's done. Tomorrow we go after them and know what they're hiding." Lola says.

"Okay!" the others say.

…

(00: 34)

…

On their bed, Angelo and Naruko sleep with a blanket covering only below both their hips. She tries to sleep, but, looks like she is having a nightmare, just like Bugs, and like him, she moves herself intensively. However, in her nightmare, very different short flashback appears. They include a strange, fox-like monster destroying a convoy of enemy trucks; Angelo being mortally wounded on his back; and finally the monster, in deep grief and sadness, makes an extremely loud and powerful Godzilla-like roar.

She then open her eyes with tears and look at him, still sleeping. She gets near him, passes her hand on his cheek and kisses his nose. Accidentally, one of her tears fall on his nose. He then opens one of his eyes.

"Nani desu ka? (What is it?)" he asks.

"G-gomen ne…! (I'm sorry.) Watashi wa… chōdo yo… (I'm Just) Watashi wa totemo shiawasedesu! (I'm just so happy.) Watashi wa chōdo watashi ga mōhitoride wanaidato ureshīdesu! (I'm just so happy that I'm not alone anymore.) Tsumari, ima watashi wa anata ga... Ima, anata wa watashi no sewa o shite iru... watashi no hogo... (That now I have you... now you take care of me... protect me.) Anata wa watashinojinsei de, watashi ga chōdo hoshikatta subete no mono o ataemashita... (You gave me everything I just wanted on my whole life.) To ni mo, subete no nochi ni... Anata ga hogo shi, watashi no sewa o shite teishi shinaide kudasai... ( And even after everything... you don't stop protecting and taking care of me.)" she says, crying. "Arigatou… arigatou gozaimasu! Aishiteru! (Thank you.. Thank you so much! I love you!)" she adds, as she hugs him. Surprisingly, he doesn't show any reaction, just close his eyes and look down.

"Anata ga nani o iou to shite imasen ka...? Shin'ainaru...? ( Aren't you going to say anything…? Dear?)" she says disappointed. But, for her surprise, he gives her a long and deep kiss, and his hands hold her back.

"Watashi wa anata ga kanjiru koto ga dekita toki, watashi wa... Hanashite jikan o muda ni shimasen... Anata ga shiru hitsuyō ga aru subete wa, watashi wa anata no ottoda to dare mo nidoto anata o osorete inai to iu kotodesu.

(I won't waste time speaking... when I can make you feel… everything you need to know is that I'm your husband and no one will ever be afraid of you again.)" He says. She wraps her arms around his neck while he gets above her again. They kiss very tenderly while the blanket falls from the bed and he puts his hand on her groin.

"Aishiteru…( I love you.)" she says.

"Aishiteru… ( I love you.) he says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What we hide inside Part II

…

(13: 56 PM)

…

"Uh… they what?" Bugs, with Daffy and Alvin ask Naruto, at Konoha base, looking for Angelo and André.

"Yeah uh… They were off to talk with the old Madara and Grandpa Hashirama." Naruto says.

"And… um… are they too far away?" Daffy says.

"No."

"Is that…" Bugs says.

"Humm?" Naruto says.

"We think we started with the left foot and… we'd like to start over again." Alvin says.

"Ahh, now its getting better, 'ttebayo! Ya know, Angelo-san is a little hard face with strangers, you know. Specially with Yankees like you guys. Since he's with the old Madara, I remember how he acts when they're together. *Naruto puts his hands on his back and makes a fake serious face, as if he was mocking.* 'American imperialism will be destroyed by my boot and my katana! The Empire of Japan will be rebuild! Yankee devils will be expelled from the borders, by the glory and honor of the Empire!'"

"Baka Naruto! You wasn't mocking Madara's line of discipline, weren't you?!" Sakura yells, as she approaches.

"Arrgghh, Sakura-chan! Can't you stop mocking my fun, ttebayo?! Why you have to get so gawky when I talk about that old grandpa?!" Naruto says.

"He's not an old grandpa!" she says, and then she takes her hands and close her eyes. "He's strong, handsome, and smart like Sasuke-kun…" she adds.

"And old…" he says.

"SHUT IT!" she yells as she punches his face and he falls on the ground.

"… Hump…you talk about old Madara like that, but never spoke about that about Angelo-san, 'ttebayo…" Naruto says.

"Oh, w-well, Angelo-san is tall, strong and smart just like Madara, b-but he's your sister's husband, you dumbass!" she says.

"Ehh, hehehehehe, aren't you going to compete with imotousan for Angelo-san, ain't you?"

"DON'T TEST MY PACIENCE, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Hey, hey. Er, we just want to know where your friends gone." Bugs says.

"Ah, just like the dumbass here just said, Angelo-san had gone to pay a visit to Madara-shirei-kan, and André-san had left to visit Hashirama-tai-sho. If you all what, the addresses are… here." Sakura says.

"Thanks. That's all for us." Bugs says, and him and Daffy leave.

"And you?" Sakura asks Alvin.

"I just want to chat with you guys a little, if you two don't mind." He says.

"Okay then!" she says.

…

"I hope we didn't interrupted anything important." Tina says. She, Lola, Naruko and Jade walk together in a mall, caring some bags.

"Not at all. It been a very nice hang out." Jade says.

"In fact, I'd like to thank for asking us out. I always enjoy this type of thing." Naruko says.

"Oh…well… you're welcome. We just thought we could know each other better." Lola says.

"Wonderful!" Naruko says. Lola and Tina get a little gawky, but disguise it. While doing so, Tina notes two men, looking at them.

"Must be my imagination…" she thinks. Naruko notices Tina's look.

"Nidoto nai … (Not again)" she thinks.

"Nanidesuka? (What is it?)" Jade asks.

"Kinishinaide. (Nevermind.)"

"Hum…"

…

"Then BOOM! The missile got a bullseye! Was the first kill of my own but… hehe… the vapor of the missile made my engine stall." Naruto says to Alvin.

"If Angelo-san wasn't there, this baka here would already be a smoking crater. He taught Naruto how to restart the engine, making a hell dammed sure to keep everyone calm. And then it worked!" Sakura adds.

"But then he and André-san told me to bug off and RTB. He said I already suffered enough." Naruto says.

"I left some time later too. I was after a jerk who ran away, leaving the ball." Sakura says.

"And then Angelo and André stayed with the odds of 2 vs 20." Alvin says.

"Last time I saw it, Angelo-san was still after the lead Fulcrum, while André-san was taking care of another duo. They were making loops, rolls, high and low yi yos and lots of turns…" Sakura says.

"Then the Fulcrum done the craziest thing that I ever saw someone doing with that thing! He tried to a split-S that close to the ground!" Naruto says.

"And he crashed?" Alvin asks.

"No way! That was so sugooii! It was climbing back like a rocket!"

"Really?"

"Then happened the funny part, hahaha! After everything he done it, Angelo-san just got there and choo! Was broken to pieces, 'ttebayo!" Naruto says laughing.

"And then?" Alvin asks.

"I guess you and your friends will need to ask Angelo-kun and André-san." Sakura says.

"I hope he already had catch up with them…" Alvin says.

….

(Tokyo Police Headquarters.)

At a firing range, inside the headquarters of Tokyo's police, there is two men practicing aim and firing at some moving targets with their 9mm pistols. One of them has jet-black hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail and his is framed with center-parted bangs that are extended to his chin; and fair skin color with onyx eyes. He's wearing an overall police uniform: a blue short sleeved shirt with pockets at each side of it and with his identification and the Tokyo police symbols on the shoulder, with a blue tie; a support for guns; dark blue pants with a black belt and closed black shoes and he also has eye protection goggles.

The other man has short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, which turns upwards at each end, and onyx eyes and fair skin too. His attire is a police uniform as well and he wears eye protection goggles too.

The first man, although he manages to score hits that would be fatal on some targets, in others he only manages to make near misses. Then they stop, and the first man puts his palm on his face, in disappointment.

"Heiwa shugi wa, anata ga shitte iru, anata o koroshite imasu. (Pacifism is killing you, you know)." A voice says and both men turns around, to see Angelo, cantilevering at a wall, with his arms crossed.

"Anata wa watashi no otōto o torimodosu toki ni watashi no mokuteki ni nomi yoku narimasu. (My aim only will get better when you bring my brother back)." The first man says.

"Futago wa tawagoto o shinai baai. Angelo-san ga, anata wa mada on'nanoko anata to uwaki hito ya hōmuresu no koneko no yōna ato no jōmyaku ni anata o tamotsu seito ni anata no mokuhyō o kunren, iimasu.

(If the twins don't make shit. Say, Angelo-san, you still train your aim on the guys who flirt with you girl or the schoolgirls who keep in vain after you like homeless kittens?)" the second man says.

"Dare ga saisho ni kimasu (Whoever comes first)." Angelo says, and some seconds later, he closes his eyes, smiles and bows.

"Itachi-san, Shisui-san."

"Angelo-kun." The first man, named Itachi says.

"Osuushi (Bull.)" The second man, named Shisui says.

"Watashi wa anata ni kore o ataeru koto naku, shiki-kan ni iku koto ga dekimasendeshita. (I couldn't go to the commander without giving you this.)" Angelo says then he gives the picture of Domodenovo Airport's terminal to Itachi. He looks at it, gets shocked and looks at Angelo, while Shisui looks at the picture.

"Toki ni kono shashin o torimashita ka? (When this picture was taken?)" Itachi asks.

"Sasuke no mawari no hitobito o, daredesuka? (Whose are those, around Sasuke?)" Shisui asks.

"Dōyō ni kūgun kara Roshia kūgun zenpan to shuyō (A Russian Air Force General and a Major from the Air Force as well.)" Angelo says.

"Dare ga kono shashin o torimashita ka? (Who took this picture?)" Shisui says.

"Kore wa, Mosukuwa no kūkō no sekyuriti kamera kara no monodesu. Natō no supottā ni yotte kinō watashitachi ni okura remashita. (This is from a security camera on a airport on Moscow. Was sent to us yesterday by NATO spotters.)" Angelo answers.

"Amerikahito wa, kono koto ni tsuite shitte imasu ka? (The Americans know about this?)" Itachi asks worried.

"Soko ni sorera no itsutsu ga bēsu ni ari, amarini mo meiwaku o shutoku shi hajimete imasu. Wareware wa sudeni karera ga hakken shita baai, karera ga nani o suru ka shitte imasu.. (There is five of them at the base and are starting to get too annoying. We already know what they will do if they find out.)" Angelo says. Itachi and Shisui stop for a moment before Shisui says.

"Madara to Obito wa kore ni tsuite tsūchi shi, amari jūyōde, anata no ryōshin, itachi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. (Madara and Obito must be informed about this, and in a minor importance, your parents, Itachi.)"

Angelo and Itachi nodes to Shisui and the trio leave the firing range. Then minutes later.

"Shitsureishimashita. (Excuse-me.)" Itachi says as he opens a door that it's the entrance to an office where it is the one called Madara with another man, who like them, has black, but spiky hair, black eyes and fair skin. Moreover, the right side of his face is heavily scarred, resembling wrinkles. He is wearing a uniform identical as Itachi and Shisui.

Madara's uniform, like the picture at Konoha base, is black, resembling a suit, with high insignias, his badge and his identification. When Angelo, Itachi and Shisui arrive, Madara raises up and says.

"Daremoga koko ni aru baai wa mā, sonogo... Watashi no nokori no kibō de, watashi wa yoi nyūsudearu koto o kitai shimasu. (Well... if is everyone here, then... with my remaining hopes, I expect to be good news.)

"Shirei-kan. Obito." Angelo, Itachi and Shisui says and they bow.

"Yoi nyūsu wa, Sasuke ni tsuite arimasu oshietekudasai. (Please tell me there's good news about Sasuke.)" Obito says.

"Angelo-kun wa, chōdo watashitachi ni saishin no repōto o ataemashita. (Angelo-kun just gave us the latest report.)" Itachi says as he give the picture to Madara, and both he and Obito, at his left, look at the picture.

"Dokodesuka? (Where it is?)" Madara asks.

"Moscow, Russia." Angelo answers. "Kare no mawari ni Roshia ippan to mejādesu (Around him is a Russian General and a Major.)" he adds.

"Hoka no dare ga kono koto ni tsuite shitte imasu ka? (Who else knows about this?)" Obito asks.

"Watashi (Me), André, Kakashi, Minato and Naruto." Angelo says.

"Sore wa amerikahito no chisei ni ryūshutsu shita kanōsei ga aru koto shikashi, soko ni tabun tekiōshō. (But, there may be indications that it may leaked to the Americans' intelligence)." Shisui says.

"Nani ga anata ga subete no koto o kangaeru nodesu ka? (What makes you all think that?)" Obito asks.

"Futsukamae, go Amerika no pairotto wa watashi to André o sagashite, koko ni tsukimashita. Karera wa sono ni Amerika kūgun to no kyōdō kenshū jigyō o iimasu. (Two days ago, five Americans pilots arrived here looking for me and André. They say it's a joint training venture with the American Air Force.)" Angelo says.

"Soshite, anata wa sore o kōnyū shimashita ka? Kore hayatte inaidesu. Nani ga okotta? (And did you buy it? That is not your doing. What happened?)" Madara asks Angelo.

"…Burford wa, sorera o sōshin shimasu, shirei-kan. Gomen ne." Angelo says, disappointed. Madara looks at him.

"Kore ga ima no mondaide wa arimasen. Sore ga nani o suru ka, soreha, Sasuke o sukuu hayaiga, mubōde wa nai to shite hataraku, watashitachi ga shinakereba naranai kotodesu. Tsugi no santtsu no Sakura o pikkuappu shimasu. Watashi to Angelo wa otera de meisō o motte imasu.

(This does not matter right now. What it does, is that, to rescue Sasuke, act fast, but not reckless, we must. You three will pick up Sakura. I and Angelo will have a meditation at the temple.)"

"Yokai! (Yes sir!)" Everyone but Madara says.

Meanwhile…

"He should be here… it's now a way to find out how to get inside." Bugs thinks, with a jacket with a hood covering his head, on the front of kiosk at the other side of the street of the police headquarters. Then he sees Obito, Itachi, Shisui, Madara and of course Angelo, leaving the building. Bugs is able to identify Angelo because he's wearing the same thing he did on the day they first met. Then the group split up: Obito, Itachi and Shisui enter a police car and leave, while Angelo drives Madara's car out of there.

"Looks like you're really are a two-face guy…" Bugs thinks before seeing and entering a taxi.

…

"Karera wa mada watashitachi o forō shite imasu…. (They are still following us…)" Naruko says to Jade, as the men who were looking at them at the mall are now following them, Lola and Tina has been minutes ago.

"Sorera no koto o wasuremasu. Anata wa anata ga sono yōna tatakai ni jibun o oku koto ga dekinai shitte imasu. (Forget about them. You know you can't put yourself in a fight like that.)" Jade says to her.

"Tina, what's going on?" Lola whispers to Tina.

"There's some guys following us since the mall. I think they're after Naruko or something." Tina answers.

"Why they would be after her? Are them the Yakuza or something?" Lola asks.

"No. It's different. I'm sorry I put you two into this." Naruko says as she turns to Lola and Tina.

"Hei! Kare wa itsumo itta oboete imasu. Anata ga kenen sa reru monode wa arimasen ne. Nidoto nai zaiaku-kan o jibun de okonaimasu. (Hey! Remember what he always said. You're not something to be feared. Don't ever guilt yourself ever again.)" Jade says to Naruko.

"Angelo-kun… Watashi wa monsutāde wanaidesu. Watashi wa tsuma to hahadesu…( I'm not a monster. I'm a wife and a mother.)" Naruko thinks, then she nodes to Jade.

"Not…anymore…!" Naruko says. Tina and Lola get very confused. She stands at the front of Jade, Tina and Lola as the man approach.

"Anata! Kitsune!" One of them yells to them.

"Nandeshou?! (What do you want?!)" She yells back.

"Anata ga gaichūdesu. Anata, soshite gaikoku hito ga haijo sa renakereba narimasen.( You are a pest. You and the foreigners there must be eliminated.)" One of the man says.

"Anata ga koko de no yuiitsu no gaichū o shite imasu! (You're the only pest here!)" Jade says.

"Usseundayo, gaijin. (Shut the hell up, foreigner.)" The other man says.

"Nandato!? (What did you just say !?)" Jade says.

"Anata no yōna hito wa sudeni... Watashi wa watashi no shōgai o tsūjite gozen nani no tame ni kurushimu tsukurimashita yo! Mō chigaimasu... ! Anata wa mō kurushimu watashi koto wa arimasen! Watashi no otto ga kurushimu koto wa arimasen! Watashi no akachan ga kurushimu koto wa arimasen! (People like you already made me suffer for what I am through my entire life...! Not anymore...! You won't make me suffer anymore! Won't make my husband suffer! Won't make my baby suffer!)" Naruko says enraged.

"Soshite, nan anata wa, fushidarana on'na o dō suru tsumoridesu ka? (And what are you going to do, slut?)" The man says, and then suddenly six other man, totalizing eight aggressors, surrounds the girls.

"Anata wa watashi ga shitte iru... Shikashi, don'na nimasen. Anata no subete wa watashitoisshoni tatakau koto ni naru, junbi ga dekite imasu! (You don't know what I am... but no matter. Be ready, you all will fight with me!)" Naruko says, as she lets her hair go and Lola and Tina see, shocked, Naruko's ears appearing on the top of her head, together with fangs, and her eyes get red with one trace on the middle of it. Her hair splits into nine sections that fall over her back. Then, for Lola and Tina's surprise, one by one, nine foxtails appear from Naruko's hip.

"No wa, hajimemashou. (Let's begin.)" Naruko says as the eight men suddenly jump towards her, but she evades by giving a very high jump and a backflip, smoothly landing crouched. Then one of the attackers heads towards her, but she throws him by his neck towards a nearby wall, breaking it and making him be raised to about 10 meters.

Two others try hitting her with extremely quick judo and karate moves, but she blocks all of them for one minute, before she jumps and slams the ground, making an earthquake that throws the men on the air, and she does another backflip.

The rest of the men jump towards her, holding her, but she spins throwing them all out, but one wrapped on her back. She does a front flip, and then a back flip holding the man's hand, and throws him. She takes two daggers from one of the man, flips them through her fingers before cutting the throat of two man who were about to jump on her. The lead one, with a metal tool on his hand, moves towards her. She once again flips the daggers around her hands before entering a duel with the lead attacker, which lasts two minutes, before she gets an opening, kicks his belly and makes a cut in form of a X on his breastplate, then throws his back against the wall by holding his neck. She faces him with a demoniac look.

"Watashi kara hanarete. Watashi no kazoku kara hanarete. (Stay away from me. Stay away from my family.)" She says to him, as he loses consciousness and falls on the ground.

She turns around to Jade, Lola and Tina. Her face changes to one of seriousness and determination, as she returns to normal.

"We need to talk…" She says.

…

"Hum? Nanidesuka?" Sakura thinks, at the base, as she receives a message on her phone. The contact who sent it says 'Itachi'.

"Something wrong?" Alvin asks.

"Nothing. I just need to go now. Later." She says.

"Later." The boys say. "Better you all be okay… Daffy…Bugs." Alvin thinks.

Meanwhile…

"There you go…" Daffy says as he stalks André, as the latter enters a house. "Now it's just a question of how to get inside." He thinks. Sometime later, he sneaks around the house.

"What is that?" he thinks, as he hears laughs of two men, one being André.

He then sees an opening. He enters it and do the most care so no noise will be done. He tries hiding in the dark corners but then he hears something moves out: It is André, laughing, heading for the freezer on the kitchen. Daffy waits for an opportunity, and then he runs towards André, using a chair as a catapult at the end of the run, making him jump very high, almost grazing the high celling. When he starts to get down, he puts his fist way ahead of his body, as if he was mimicking Superman, but then…

"Você é um bicho bem doido sabia, Pato no Tucupi? (You're one crazy dude, you know, Spiced Duck?)" André says, and then he jumps, hitting Daffy with his knee on the breastplate. Daffy's eyes and mouth open widely by the hit, him, and André land with Daffy facing the floor, moaning by the hit.

"André-kun? Koko de nani ga okotte imasu ka? (What is going on here?)" The other male voice says, as a man also enters the kitchen: The same man at Madara's side on the picture at Konoha Base. He looks at Daffy as André whistles while he picks up a bottle of sake from the fridge.

"Oh… Kare wa chōdo nokku suru tame ni hitsuyōna shitte imashita ka? Watashi wa Madara no yō ni niburimasen yo. (Did he knew he just needed to knock? I'm not blunt like Madara.)" He adds.

"…what…?" Daffy says.

"The General, Sunday Lunch, says that you just needed to knock the door if wanted to keep putting your nose where you shouldn't. Now, for your big gray ear friend's sake, tell me he didn't go after Angelo." André says to Daffy.

"… Hum… he did?" Daffy says. André raises the lower part of his lips and his eyebrows.

"Well… shit…" André says to Daffy. "Angelo wa amarini mo sutōkā sa rete iru yō ni, Tai-sho. (Looks like Angelo is being followed too, General.)" He adds.

" Kore ga tsurū no baai, watashi wa, karera ga warui kibunde wa arimasen negatte imasu (I hope they aren't in a bad mood, if this is true then.)" The other man says.

"What he said?" Daffy asks.

"That your friend is well dammed." André says.

…

"Anata wa mada watashitachi ga saisho ni atta toki ni ita dare no o oboete, anata wa shinaide kudasai? Watashi wa, anata ga ima shite iru mono ni anata o kizuku yō ni natta toki. Shōmei sentōki, senshi wa, Kyubi no gādiandearu to kangō shimasu. Anata ga hitsuyōna subete wa, anata no atarashī sekinin ni anata ga dekiru yō ni suru made ni, watashiniha arimashita. Anata wa?

(You still remember of whom you were when we first met, don't you? When I started to forge you into what you are now. A fighter, a warrior, who proved to be fitted to be the guardian of the Nine-Tails. All you needed was to me, to make you ready to your new responsibility. Do you?)"

Madara asks Angelo, in a temple, as he circles Angelo, questioning him. Angelo remain serious, with his hand on his back.

"Hai. (Yes, sir.)" Angelo says.

"Watashi ga mita mono o iimasu yo. Watashi wa kanōsei no aru shōnen o mimashita. Inakute mo watashi no saikō no dansei wa omoni shinri-tekina meihakuna riyū no tame ni mitasu koto ga dekimasendeshita gimu no tame no senzai-tekina. Anata wa nakattadesu. Kanojo no yūjin wa, kanojo no kazoku wa eiyū to shite anata o kangei shimasu. Anata wa shinsetsuna on'nanoko, oiwainokotoba to shite kanojo o mitaga, sore wa jūbunde wa arimasen. Korera no kyōdai wa, kono kuni no miraidesu. Korera no kyōdai wa, chikyū-jō demo mottomo kyōryokuna guntai wa kyōfu de mitasa reta karera no kokoro o eru koto o kakunin suru chikara o motte imasu. Sarani jūyōna koto wa, sorera no kyōdai ga anata no te no naka ni, anata no sekinindearimasu

(I'll say what I saw. I saw a boy with potential. A potential for a duty that not even my best men were not able to fulfill for obvious reasons, mostly psychological. You did. Her friends, her family welcomed you as a hero. You saw her as a kind girl, congratulations, but that is not enough. Those siblings are the future of this nation. Those siblings have the power to make even the most powerful military on Earth get their hearts filled with fear. More importantly, those siblings are in your responsibility, in your hands.)"

Madara then stops and take a breather. He puts his palm on his face before turning back to Angelo.

"Mite… Watashi wa sore ga anata ni amarini mo ōku no atsuryoku odearu koto o rikai suruga, oboete iru... Yamuwoezu, ōku no tsumi no nai hito ga shinde shimaimasu...

(Look... I understand it's too much pressure on you, but remember… If you do a single mistake… Unavoidably, many innocents will die…)" Madara says.

"Wareware wa soko ni tsuku baai amerikahito wa tonikaku Sasuke o korosudeshou. Karera wa Kyubi hitotsu no hōhō matawa betsu no ryōhō o toriga shimasu. Karera wa shitte iru yuiitsu no tatakai no hōhōdesu.

(The Americans will kill Sasuke anyway if we get there. They will trigger both the Nine-tails one way or another. Is the only fighting way they know.)" Angelo says.

"Shitte iru. Soredemo... Anata wa anata no gimu o motte imasu. Ima shitte iru yuiitsu no mondai wa, anata no yuiitsu no gimudearu koto ni chūi shite kudasai. Amerikahito wa, jibun no ketsueki-chū ni oborete mimashou.

(I know. Still... you have your duty. Keep in mind that the only thing that matters to now know, is your only duty. Let the Americans drown in their own blood.)" Madara says. He then walks away and picks up a spear nearby, then throws at Angelo, who picks it.

"Kunren-bu ni torimasu. Anata no sutoresu o kaihō. (Take on a training section. Release your stress.)" Madara says.

Some minutes later, Angelo, with the spear, enters a dark room enlightened by some candles. He releases his hair, takes off his flat jacket, his mesh armour, his katana and then his boots. He moves to the center of the room and says.

"Hajimeru. (Begin.)"

The room is flooded with smoke and he turns around sometimes, watchful.

Suddenly, human figures made of the smoke appear and attack him. Surrounded by a half dozen of them, he fights them with the spear. In an instant he takes all of them down with strikes of the spear. Another ones appear and he throws the spear to them and then takes them down with martial arts skills. He then picks up the spear and prepares himself for the next wave. When it appears, it has the double of figures of the previous ones. He has minimum time to think. He fights them without throwing the spear and with kicks and punches. He eventually picks one of the figures and spins it, taking down many others.

He then turns around and one figure jumps on him. The figure looks at him on the eye and Angelo's pupil reduces by the half. Suddeny, Naruko's nightmare spawns of his mind. He gets a burst of anger and throws the figure away. He then do the same the all the other figures on the room, throwing it away on every wall of the room, until there's no figure remaining. He breathes heavily and picks up the spear, spinning it on his hand.

"Oeru! (Finish!)" he says. He feels something on his back. He touches it and some dots of blood get on his fingers. He then leaves the room and the lights fade away.

Meanwhile, Bugs, somehow have managed to infiltrate the temple. He walks around, hiding between the columns, trying to find Angelo and Madara. Suddenly, Madara appears walking through the temple. Bugs hide himself on one of the columns, while Madara walks. Madara then suddenly turns his head around and don't see anything. He then resumes his path.

Bugs waits for Madara to leave, then runs quietly through the temple. He then finds a gate and tries to push it. He does a little effort to do so and when he opens it, a burst of smoke heads on him. He puts his arms over his face to protect himself.

Some seconds later, he's in a blank, filled with the smoke, which just covers the ground. Confused, he walks around the blank space and after some minutes walking he sees a hill with a cherry tree. He looks around and the space becomes filled by the hill. He returns looking at the cherry tree, and he gets surprised when he sees a fox, sited under the tree.

The fox sits and looks around like it was waiting for something. It has white fur, voluminous around the back of the head and on the breastplate. It also has sharp fangs and claws. For last, its eyes are red as the sun or a flame.

Suddenly, the fox looks around and sees something coming in. It eventually get very excited when it sees another animal coming. It is a maned wolf with orange fur, white on the breastplate, chin and tail, and black on the nose.

The fox and the wolf get close to each other, and eventually do signs of affection like smelling each one's nose and neck. Bugs look at them intrigued.

Then the fox and the wolf then start to run together to the end of the hill, and arriving there, the wolf holds the fox's hip and both lay on the ground at the side of each other, and then their noses touch each one. Bugs smiles at this scene.

He eventually closes his eyes and looks down, smiling even more. However, he gets shocked when he looks at the animals again. The fox lays on the ground without showing signs of life. The wolf pokes and pushes her with his nose and paws but the fox doesn't move.

Bugs tries to get closer, but when he does so, the wolf looks at him with anger. Bugs starts to get worried and then the wolf races to him.

Unarmed, Bugs has no other choice than run. He runs as fast he can, but the wolf is catching on him. For Bugs's terror, the wolf starts to shapeshift. Horns and muscles starts to appear on the wolf as it gets bigger and bigger. Bugs stumbles and look back with horror to see an enraged bull coming at him. He barely get on his feet as the bull suddenly sticks on of his horns on Bugs' neck.

Bugs is still alive and holds the bull's horns with his remaining force while the bull keeps running. They eventually pass through a wall of smoke, and Bugs is transported back to the temple and the horns turns out be a hand, while the bull turns out to be Angelo. Angelo holds Bugs' neck while he slams Bugs on a wall, still holding him.

"Surprise test: As expected, American officer starts to dig in on Japanese national safety's business and ends up invading propriety of one of Japan's most powerful men, what you do…? What you do?" Angelo asks Bugs.

"Look who's talking, two-faced jerk." Bugs says.

"What the shit are you doing here?! And if you are going to cuss, cuss like a fucking man, not like a brat!" Angelo says, getting closer to Bugs and more serious.

"Jūbun'na. Kare o tebanasu. (Enough. Let him go.)" Madara says as he comes in. Angelo then releases Bugs, who sits on the floor breathing heavily.

"I hope you found something interesting here, Colonel Bunny." Madara says, coming close to Bugs.

"What…? How do you…?" Bugs asks.

"My successor here already informed my current importance on this country. Is expected that a man like me should have an information network." Madara answers. He then crouches, getting very close to Bugs. Bugs starts to get nervous and drags himself close to the wall.

"I see… you are scared… you don't know me, do you?" Madara asks.

"I have no idea who you are…!" Bugs say. Madara, smiling, close his eyes and says.

"Very well… then… one more thing."

"What!?"

"Go to sleep."

When he does so, Bugs's eyes close and everything turns black.


	8. Mission 0 I

Mission 0: Nightmare. Part I

At the living room, André and Hashirama are laughing while sited, drinking sake. Daffy is sited too, passing his handing around his stomach. He appears to be dizzy.

"Then… *hic* …then the sounavabitch grew up some balls… stopped talking shit and looked at me. This fucking hobbit was just some centimeters taller than my bellybutton and then he… looked at me in the eye." André says, and appears to be drunk.

"And what he said… ?" Hashirama says, in broken English and looking drunk as well.

"He… said. 'When I say milk makes you taller, that's what I meant by calling you a pussy.'" André says smiling and him and Hashirama laugh again. Daffy feels very embarrassed.

"Come on, man! That… one was a good one!" André says to Daffy.

"Sorry, I didn't get that one…" Daffy says.

"Here. Now you'll… *hic*… laugh a little bit." André says by putting a little of sake on a small cup and hand it to Daffy.

"No no. I don't drink. " Daffy says.

"Hey, stop being such an…. Bothering. Bes… besides, it's a tradition on this country accept it when you… are someone's guest…" André says.

"Hey hey, André-kun… you know what *hic* happened before…" Hashirama says to André.

"Oh that one…." André says laughing with Hashirama.

"Since you're a special guest, my *hic* feathered friend… Last time an unexpected guest like you made a visit, I was sited here, just like I'm now… want to know what happened next?" Hashirama says.

"… w-what happened next?" Daffy asks. Hashirama takes another drink and says.

"When I woke up with a disgraced hungover, I just found a note saying: 'You finally brought a homeless who really is a keeper this time, father! I hope we can last until the end of the honeymoon this time!'" Hashirama says and he and André laugh once again.

"And as my homie's dad would say: 'A poor man's disgrace is never finished'…" André says, referring to Angelo.

"The naughty little girl of my granddaughter got somethings from her grandpa and ended up destroying my gambling habit!" Hashirama says, and he and André laugh once again. Daffy then rests his prod on his knee and his head lays on his hand as he wonders.

"Hope you're doing better than I am…."

Meanwhile…

"Good. Anything we don't need right now is someone interfering on this operation, specially an American officer." Madara says to Angelo after raising up. He looks around and sees Angelo looking at Bugs.

"What is it, my young?" Madara asks Angelo.

"I look at him and keep wondering, Madara-sama. How America can send such a kid to a war. He only know one side of the war, but forgets about the side of can be seen at a hospital of refugees, a ghetto, or for example… Guernica, Nanking, Dresden, Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Hanoi, Ho Chi Minh, Belgrade and Sarajevo."

"As long he thinks he's winning like a war was a game, he will keep his teenager's mind and thinks he's invincible. Only when he sees the real side of the war, he either will either succumb or will be a real soldier. Just like you." When he says it, Angelo raises his head but keeps looking at Bugs, and then smiles. Then Madara looks at Angelo's scars.

"You know, young man, looking at you just like I'm doing now impresses me. You have shown incredible courage, veracity, loyalty and that you deserved your rank and my respect. On your upcoming mission, accomplish it knowing you have my trust and faith as my successor and my descendants and those under your command count on you." Madara says also smiling. Both men's smiles show seriousness and intimidation towards Bugs.

"Wakarimashita."

"But…"

"Hum?"

"It's obivious I need you on your best, as you always have been." Madara said, referring to Angelo's scars, which the latter eventually touches his backs and finds dots of blood on his hand.

…

At the same time, on the gym, Naruko punches the punch bag just like André done one day before, but she appears both in anger and frustration, however. Her eyes get angered and her whiskers get increase in size, just like her brother, and like him, her ears and tail appear and she punches the bag until it is thrown away, just like André done it.

Suddenly, she knees and put her hand on her stomach, like it was hurting. She shows her teeth because of it, showing her sharp fangs. She starts to breathe deep several times and she looks at her belly.

"I'm… I'm sorry…! I-I'm sorry, honey…! Mommy is sorry…! Mommy didn't wanted to worry y-you, honey…! Daddy will be here soon…! Go back to your sleep, okay…? Sweet dreams… mommy loves you, honey…" She says to herself and then starts to calm down, but her tail and ears doesn't disappear. She eventually gets on her feet and walks to the locker room.

She takes her clothes off and turns a shower on. She starts to feel better when the water starts to fall and hydrate her shoulders, and then her torso, then her belly, and her waist and hip, then finally her legs and feet. She then picks up the soap and passes it through her arms, torso and legs, eventually letting the water remove all of it.

She then turns off the shower and looks at her left, to a hot tub.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea, wouldn't?" She thinks, and then she leaves, without a towel, to the hot tub.

She then wraps her hair and then enters and sits on the hot tub, relieving her stress. She closes her eyes and rests her arms on the borders of the tub. Sometime later, she opens her eyes and looks down, to her belly, and makes an affection there with her hand.

"Is not your fault, honey… don't worry… mommy and daddy will never stay away from you. I love you very much, honey… I only wander if you know that… I wander if you love your daddy very much, like me… I don't know what to do without your daddy, honey." She says.

…

Around half to one hour later, she is on her bed, sleeping without clothes, her ears and tail, and then she awakes when the lights turn on. She looks at the bamboo door and sees Angelo, without a shirt and his pants, his usual home outfit.

"Gomen nasai. (Sorry.) I didn't knew you were tired. I'll sleep in the couch if you want to be alone." He says.

"No! There's no need for that, dear. I was just waiting for you to come." She says, raising up and sitting, covering her torso with her blanket. He comes in and sits close to her.

"What's wrong, Naruko?" he asks serious.

"It's nothing…" she says.

"If was nothing, you wouldn't be worried."

"… some guys tried to beat me today…"

"Are you hurt?"

"No…"

"Did you kill them?"

"N-no! I-I only knocked them out."

"But you got scared."

"…yeah." Angelo then sees she's saddened.

"Okay… I'll let you rest. Call if need something." He says, moving away.

"I need something now." She says and he turns to her again.

"What is it?" he asks. She then lays on his lap.

"I'm tired… I'm sad… I've waiting and I only want my husband cuddling with me to make me feel better…" she says, then she starts to notice something, and sits.

"You're hurt…! Are you allright?!" she says.

"Don't worry, is just a scratch." He says.

"B-But let me take care of it then! Can I…?" she says. He then turns around and she gets scared when she sees the source of the blood: the scars on his back are bleeding, on some openings. She looks at it and gets very scared when she gets a flashback of her dream – the giant fox, with white fur and red blazing eyes roars extremely loud.

Angelo then turns to her and sees she scared. He takes her hand before she moves away.

"Don't. Naruko, don't!" he says, and then he moves his head closer and their foreheads touch. He makes affections on her hair to calm her down. "Listen to me! Hear my voice, it's over! That happened a long time ago, and everyone one is all right! Calm down. Calm down!" He says, trying to be serious, be she is still scared. He then puts her on his lap and tries to calm her down by making some affections on her body and giving her small kisses. He hugs her when she starts to calm down.

"Better?" he says.

"Yeah… Thank you… thank you, dear." She says, breathing deeply. He lays her on the bed and she relaxes.

"I… I can't sleep…" she says. He then lays on her side and smiles.

"What is it?" she says.

"It's funny." He says.

"What?"

"That other guys get pissed because they can't stand their girls' periods, which barely have two thirds of your beauty."

"Then… what about me?"

"If I can wake up every day with this view, I'll be the world happiest dead man in the world."

"You're kidding." She says smiling.

"I also I thought that when I saw you going badass kaiju and roaring like Heisei Godzilla." He says and both laugh.

"When was last time we chatted like that?" she asks, some seconds later.

"Way long time." He answers.

"I feel great, you know… when laughing with you. I love when you make me happy…" she says.

"I missed that laugh. A lot, you know."

"Me too… But is different now, you know."

"Doesn't mean we can't see movie or spend more time together like two normal teenagers. And since we aren't going to sleep early…"

"Okay but… no more last year's reboot, please dear…? We saw it too much times already..."

"So what about the version which borrowed your roar, hum?"

"Hum… 'vs Destroyah' is too sad from my mood right now…"

"So, 'Vs King Ghidorah', fine?"

"Right." She says before he kisses her and suddenly he carries her.

"W-whoa, hey! C-can't I put at least a underwear?!" she asks.

"There's just me and you here. Remember of our deal? If we're alone here, you don't have to use clothes and same to me, if I was on your place right now. Besides…"

"W-what?"

"You're gorgeous, babe." She blushes when he said that and she wraps her arms around him and she rests on his arms.

Some minutes later, they watch a movie sited on the couch. She looks at the movie, sited on his lap, laying on his head and her hand on his chest while she keeps her other hand around his neck. His hand rests on the top of the couch while his other hand makes some affection on her back.

She then looks at him for an instant, and as expected, he doesn't look at the movie, but to her.

"What is it, dear?" she asks.

"Just checking why I'm the happiest men in the world." He says. Her face get colored and she smiles. "I could look for you, just the way we are now for my whole life and would never get thirsty, hungry or tired." He adds. She then hugs him, with happiness and joy.

"Thank you, dear… for giving me a new home… for giving me a family… for raising my self-steam… for being in my life… thank you for loving me…" she says.

"I want to thank you too…" he says then she sits facing him. "… for giving me a future, when most everyone knew I wouldn't have one unless I changed. And for never giving up when I loved only you, but everyone didn't wanted you near me. Okay?" he adds.

"Okay…" she says then kisses him tenderly. "I love you…" she adds.

"Love you too…" he says, and then they kiss tenderly and keep it for the rest of the night…

…

"_What makes you think I don't understand war?" Bugs' voice echoes in the dark. Suddenly, a light, on a black void shows him and Angelo facing each other._

"_Simple. I know your kind." Angelo says._

"_Do you?" Bugs says._

"_Yes. Your kind is childish, blind, single minded, and thinks life and war is easy. No, is not. Life and war aren't easy, aren't simple, aren't a game. In the war, there's no rules, no games, no conduct code. There's only one propose."_

"_Then if you know so much, explain its propose."_

"_Is death. In the war, no matter if you cut a poor bastard's throat, shots at his eye or fire a missile. In the war, you're trained to kill someone who was trained to kill you. I know people like you doesn't get that your job is to send people to death."_

"_My job is to protect my country and my love, not to send people back to God."_

"_That's ironic. Because mine is the same and I kill and killed quite some people. That's what I do and I'm the best around here. When I sleep, I only feel the duty of mission carried out and I don't mind doing all over again if I have too. Cry, complain but this is a soldier's job."_

"_That doesn't makes you a soldier, makes you a murderer."_

"_And that line of thought won't make you a better soldier than I, just makes you look more fucking stupid. War is hell. A hell you can't pray to escape, because he won't hear you if he even exist. You can't cry, because there's nothing to cry except when to feel you've failed who you promised you wouldn't. You can't have fear, because you need to use fear on your enemy, since it will be the only thing he understand. You can't, and are forbidden of feeling remorse, because having that feeling will stop you from killing someone who doesn't have it, and will kill you on the next day. But… I'll be more direct with you, kid. That girl Lola, if someone tries to kill or violate her, what'll you do?"_

"_I'll beat him up, just that. I hate killing people, but, that's my job too, and I'm very good at it." _

"_If you hate killing people that much, why the shit are you trying to convince me that you, a dammed brat like you who have 'nightmares' and 'trauma' if you never saw a guy getting shot at your side, see someone getting tore apart by a grenade or a bomb; never saw one of your cities burning to ashes. If you can't stand war, then why are you still a soldier, and why are you trying to tell me the rules of a war?"_

"_Yeah, maybe you're right… I'm not someone who doesn't understand war. I'm just a kid from the Brooklyn. But, I know some things too. I know there's not an script for fighting a war without pissing someone else off. I know that 'follow the rules and nobody gets hurt' is bullcrap. I know that innocent people always die, and that's why I hate it a lot. Because people who doesn't deserve to die always die first and in a worst way than me. I only know that violence only makes more violence. I know that the world can change to better, but for that, we'll need to trust people. But… I feel that will never happen. So, I just do my job without any ambitions and come back to home as an ordinary guy. _

"_And if you die?"_

"_If I die, I die doing what I'm trained to do. I never really think about that, because is that what will really going to kill me. If I die protecting my country, I'll go to heaven with pride and joy._

"_So, you think it's beautiful to die for your country… well… fuck… a bombardment is a nice teacher to those things. When it comes to dying for country, is better not die at all. Did you ever heard a guy winning a war by dying for his country? No, he won by making another poor bastard to die for his country. Ideals are peaceful. History is violent."_

"_Then, I guess I'll show you why I can't fight for much longer…"_

"_What?"_

"_The reason war is not an option. At least not anymore for me."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'll die. I saw my death in my dreams, many times. A nightmare I'll never forget…"_

…


	9. Mission 0 II

Mission 0: Nightmare.

...

(Miami, Florida. Time: Unknown. Date: Unknown.)

…

AWACS Magic: "Magic to Warwolf Leader. Bogeys are confirmed hostile and on a direct course to Miami. You're cleared to engage and destroy."

Warwolf 2: "Warwolf 1, Warwolf 1."

Warwolf 2: "Tally bandit at one o'clock."

Bugs: "He's mine, Guts."

Guts: "I got your back, boss."

Guts: "All yours, Bugs."

Bugs: "Holy…"

Guts: "Warwolf Leader. Colonel?"

Bugs: "I've got some shrapnel. My engines are good but the stick seems a little sluggish. I'm gonna run a flight check. Watch my rudder."

Guts: "Go for it, Colonel."

Bugs: "Roll…. Check…. Check."

Bugs: "Yaw… check… check."

Bugs: "Ascend… check… Acceleration… check… Deceleration… check."

Bugs: "Turning… check and good. Let's get back to the furball."

Guts: "I'm with you."

AWACS Magic: "Warwolf 1, what's your status?"

Bugs: "Looking for action."

AWACS Magic: "Second flight of bandits approaching from the south."

Bugs: "I have'em on the radar."

Guts: "Take them out!"

Bugs: "Locking on target."

Bugs: "Got it!"

Bugs: "Target down."

Guts: "Where the hell is Tiger? By the time they get here we'll have hosed the entire crowd."

Guts: "Colonel, he's turning inside me. He'll be on your six."

Guts: "Take him!"

Guts: "Good kill."

AWACS Magic: "Bandits approaching at high speed. We've already lost two allied aircraft, be careful."

AWACS Magic: "Colonel, you should be able to engage in a dogfight."

Tiger 1: "This is Tiger 1. I need help here."

Bugs: "Tiger 1, break left, we'll take it."

Tiger 1: "Acknowledged. Thank you Colonel."

Tiger 1: "He's still on me!"

Bugs: "Good night."

Tiger 1: "Thank you, Colonel."

Guts: "They're still keep coming."

Bugs: "Got it."

Guts: "Bandit turning to engage!"

Bugs: "Understood. Moving to intercept."

Bugs: "Target down."

AWACS Magic: "Magic to Warwolf 1. Bandits approaching Miami Beach area. You're cleared to engage."

Bugs: "Warwolf 1, roger that."

Guts: "Bitch of a storm out there. Look at those CBs."

Bugs: "Guts, you're with me."

Guts: "Roger that."

Bugs: "I have a lock."

Guts: "He used a chaff. That's gonna make our missiles useless."

Bugs: "Fox 2."

Warwolf 3: "Warwolf 1, contact is cutting towards you!"

Guts: "Ah shit!"

Guts: "He's gonna break."

Guts: "You're going down."

Bugs: "Locked on target."

Bugs: "He's down!"

Warwolf 3: "Beautiful."

Guts: "Great flying. Looks like those rumors about you in Iraq were all true."

Tiger 1: "Warwolf, be advised. Bandits are running north in your direction. Bandits are over the Venetian Causeway."

Bugs: "Roger that. We'll take them."

Guts: "Let's finish this boss."

AWACS Magic: "All allies, be advised. The Sharkmouth has been sighted."

Guts: "What the hell is he targeting."

Guts: "Looks like he's targeting I-95."

Guts: "No! God damn it!"

AWACS Magic. "Warwolf flight be advised. Downtown is under attack. Direct all targets to intercept."

Bugs: "Understood."

Shooter 1: "Magic, this is Shooter 1. We're assisting a search and rescue operation for a downed airman near the stadium."

AWACS Magic: "Copy that, Shooter."

Shooter 1: "Magic, can you keep those planes off us and the Black Hawk while we bring it in?"

AWACS Magic: "We're doing our best, Shooter."

Bugs: "Got him!"

Bugs: "Fox 2."

Nomad 61: "Aircraft approaching at high speed."

Shooter 1: "Warwolf, careful! We have a downed airman here and civilian casualties."

Guts: "Sorry, I owe you a cigar."

Shooter 1: "Shut up and try to smoke that junk away from me."

Tiger 1: "Magic, have you identified which aircraft is carrying Trinity?"

AWACS Magic: "Negative. Still unknown, Tiger 1."

Tiger 1: "Understood."

Bugs: "I have you now."

AWACS Magic: "Magic to Warwolf flight. We still have several contacts."

Bugs: "Guts, fuel status."

Guts: "Enough to take down two or three planes."

Bugs: "Roger that, wing. Let's finish this."

AWACS Magic: "Magic to Warwolf 1. Four bandits coming north at very low altitude. Heading is zero-two-five."

Bugs: "Locked on target!"

Guts: "Bandit on your back, Colonel. I'm taking him down."

AWACS Magic: "One target remaining."

Warwolf 3: "Bandits at 11 o'clock!"

Guts: "Fuel is into reserves."

Bugs: "Moving to engage, Guts?"

Guts: "I have enough fuel form them."

Bugs: "Roger. Wolf 2, Keep an eye on your fuel."

Guts: "Colonel, it's him, the shark bastard."

Bugs: "No!"

Guts: "Holy Shit!"

Bugs: "Darn it… panel… dead. Engine."

Guts: "Get out of there, Colonel. Eject!"

Warwolf 3: "Get out! You're on fire!"

Bugs: "…. I'm sorry… Lola… this is it…"

Warwolf 3: "BUGS!"


	10. Mission 0 III

Mission 0: Nightmare. Part III/Shockwave. Part I

(East Africa. Date and Time: Unknown…)

In a bed of an private, low quality quarter, Bugs wakes up sweating a lot, with his hand on front of him, like it was shielding him. He sits in a hurry, very agitated. He takes a time to breathe while he looks around. Then, his bunny ears start to move in circles, as it was detecting sounds. He hears footsteps and a conversation.

"..._still won't give a drag? This is first quality, man! From Caribbean itself." _An male, Hispanic voice says.

"_If I didn't needed my lungs as shit, I would order from your uncle itself…. Damn, I really would love an entire box of those ya have." An voice similar to André says._

"_Yeah, dude. But… hehe… ya know… for that prize your homie got, doesn't look like soo bad, if the tales are true. How much of 'frontal commission' you think it is? 86, 96?"_

"_106, dude. 106 of frontal airbags…"_

"_Holy shit…(laughs)… ow, oops."_

"_If is so funny, I wanna hear the joke too." _Angelo's voice, very serious as always.

"_Hey hey man, don't get mad and all…" the Hispanic voice says._

"… _is this the smell of tabacco?" Angelo says._

"_It's Guts. I swear I didn't touched." André says._

"_Yeah, man. I know he needs his lungs… (knocks the door.) Colonel, you awake?" _Guts says.

"Y-yeah, come in!" Bugs says, and puts his hand on his face. He sits looking at the window and sees four Blackhawk helicopters passing overhead…


	11. Mission 0

Mission 0+: Shockwave. Part 2:

...

(Settlement, Eastern Africa. December 12, 2015 (0500 hrs Zulu.)

Shooter 1 (Daffy): "Shooter 1 Detachment to Nomad Squadron. We're approaching the target area. Be alert, folks."

Nomad 61 (Tina): "Roger That, Shooter. Search and Acknowledge."

Shooter Squadron: "Heavy shit ahead…"

Daffy: "Be ready for everything there, folks. Anything moving down there, take it down. Let's crush those rebels…"

Daffy: "Nomad 61, we've got the hostiles on the road. Nomad 62, cover the flank. All right, for the record, we're covered by the Human Resolution 2166. Anyone in the free fire zone is fair game. Make that old proud.

Tina: "Roger Lead, commencing attack. Taz, fire! Wipe that division!"

Tina: "Shooter, this is Nomad 61, enemy vehicles on the Road."

Daffy: "Take it out."

Tina: "RPGs! RPGs! Take the launchers before they fire!"

Tina: "Good kill! That the others, Taz!"

Taz: "Baba baboom!"

Tina: "Good work, Taz! Take the rest of them!"

Tina: "Shooter 1, we have multiple enemy units on the bridge."

Daffy: "They keep that thing from Shooter attack. Whatever it is, crush them."

A-10: "Target unit confirmed. Moving to attack."

Tina: "Yeah!"

Taz: "BAABOOM!"

Shooter Squadron: "I want to know who keeps suppling those bastards!"

Daffy: "Nomad 61, take out the RPGs on the rooftop. Nomad 62, keep in on the main street."

Nomad 62: "This is Nomad 61, we have lot of gunfire on the main street coming at us. We need support."

Tina: "Nomad 62, we got it. We'll suppress them."

Tina: "Visual on the hostile vehicles."

Tina: "Continue attacking. Don't stop!"

Daffy: "Nomads, watch out for those positions. Sweep around and avoid fire."

Nomad 62: "I see the target. Closing in."

Tina: "On your right! RPG!"

Nomad 62: "This is 62! We're hit!"

Nomad 62: "Shooter 1, we've been hit. We're going down!"

Daffy: "I'm on route."

Tina: "Nomad 62 is down!"

Daffy: "62, give me a sitrep!"

Daffy: "61, go on ahead. I'll follow after I'm done here."

Tina: "Roger that."

Daffy: "Shooter to Kingmaster. We have a downed helicopter. Moving to recover."

Kingmaster: "Roger that. Continue op."

Daffy: "Roger that, Kingmaster. We're continuing."

Tina: "Shooter 1, my gunner has splashed the Hind. Repeat, splash one enemy Hind."

Daffy: "Heck yeah! Nice!"

Tina: "Shooter 1, I have the rebels on the road."

Daffy: "Roger that. Shooter to all units, keep the attack. Open fire!"

Shooter Squadron: "Let's go! Plenty of target!"

Tina: "Taz, stay on! Take them out"

Daffy: "Good work. Keep hammering."

Daffy: "Scratch the weapons depot. Nice work."

Tina: "RPG on the roof!"

Daffy: "Shooter 1 to all units, ground resistance has been wiped out. Relax, boys. Cease fire."

Tina: "Area is secure."

Taz: "Bababadaomba."

Daffy: "Nomad 61, 63, circle the perimeter. Make sure there's no party hiding among the buildings."

Tina: "Roger that."

Nomad 63: "Roger."

Tina: "Whats is that?... No!"

Daffy: "No!"


	12. Chapter 8: Hidden

Chapter 8: Hidden.

**WARNING: This chapter contains sections recommended for an audience above 18 years old and some viewers may find it offensive. If you are below 18 years old, please skip the section with this symbol "*". **

(Black void.)

(Helicopter sounds. Steric voices.)

"_I need three more CCs! I can't keep him stable enough!" Sakura's voice echoes, desperate._

"_Three more CCs! Now!" Daffy's voice echoes, yelling._

"_Sakura, there's a lot more of wounded! You're the only doctor left!" Tina's voice echoes._

"_I'm not leaving him now, I gotta do something! I'm won't giving him up!" Sakura yells back, like she was crying._

"_Tina, please try to hold the rest up! Give her just a few seconds!" Daffy yells._

"_Come on, you dumbass…! You always were my older brother when I needed…! I'm not giving up of you now! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU TOO!" Sakura's voice whispers, clearly._

"_Sakura, we need your help NOW!" Tina yells, amidst an murmur, who gets clear and clear every second._

"_NOO!" Sakura yells, as the murmur gets stronger. Then nothing else is heard, except it. Very clear…_

"… _Hinata…. H-Hinata…!" Naruto's voice murmurs in the void…._

…

_(First person view.)_

"…_. It's tonight, right? The gossip magazines are frenzy about it." _A younger Angelo's voice is heard as Naruto opens his eyes. He looks around a very large, Japanese style two-floor room. He looks around, and see some bodybuilding weights and a running machine. He realizes he's on the gym.

"Hey, wake up. Are you even listening?" Angelo's voice is heard before Naruto turns to him. Angelo is around 20 years old, still very muscular, just slightly less than his present day one, and his hair is tousled, with two chin-length straight bangs framing both sides of his face, and a shoulder-length ponytail. He wears a black tight tank, leaving his muscular torso very evident and training pants, leaving also his thighs and legs' muscles in evidence.

He stands up at Naruto's side, which looks up and sees a raising weight stored on iron trims just above him, making him realize where he's lying on, before he looks to Angelo again.

"Yeah, I'm (yawns)…. Just a little sleepy, you know." Naruto says.

"Hum… you've sleepin' for a while now. Luckily won't be tired on this night." Angelo says, looking at Naruto.

"About that… I dunno. Can't I take her on a date tomorrow, or something? You know her family hates me." Naruto says.

"And your parents still hate me, but this didn't stopped me, didn't? Besides, they can't be worse than yours."

"Mom and Dad just done what they thought was the best for me and sister. You can't blame them for that."

"So, that's the irony. You aren't scared of Godzilla's sidekick but are scared of Professor Snape and his daughter Peppermint Patty."

"Man, you… you don't know Hinata's family. Her little sister is just a devil. She put itching powder on my jacket once and make my back itch for an entire week. I almost had to go to the hospital for the wounds I made trying to stop it. And her dad… he… he just have this evil and cold atmosphere around him… it's just so scary."

Angelo takes a deep breathe, looks down and back at Naruto, and says, slightly smiling.

"You know, when I got close to you and your sister, you two had almost no self-esteem, and she was depressed at the point I really feel real bad about. You know she asked why a guy like me wanted to hang out with her, saying I could have a dozen of other girls. I said she was beautiful and unique and guess what? She didn't believed. Same to you. I mean, you two were needy, alone and stuff. You two were scared of trying something with someone. I don't need to playback the entire story."

"I know, man… I just don't want to break her heart."

"You will break her heart if you don't be there on one of the most important days of her life."

"Ahh…"

"And, before you say it, remember. It's a mask ball. You can get in and out of there before Professor Snape and his thugs find you or…" Angelo adds as he smiles at the end of the sentence.

"What is it?"

"You can get there and take her to a more private place without anyone even knowing you were there. Novel style."

"… you sure?" Naruto says a little uncertain.

"Won't hurt trying. And I know the look on her eyes. She wants a round two." Angelo says slightly smiling. "So, in or out? Night is coming in." he adds.

"… I'm in."

"Right. Let's get ready." Angelo says as he extends his hand to help Naruto get on his feet.

(Third person mode.)

"So, how I'm supposed to act there?" Naruto asks when he gets on his feet. Like Angelo, he wears a tank, which makes his muscles very noticeable, and jeans.

"I think her dad got kind enough to invite her close friends and the, by the press words: 'the brave young officer who saved 13 students and teaches from the whim of a madman.'" Angelo says.

"How you know he would want you there?"

"All the business man are the same. Propaganda addicted. And would be a quite an ass thing of him, the Jade's magazine even says your parents were going."

"So… almost everyone is going… but me. That's what he think."

"Let's give that arrogant asshole a nice gift. Right?"

"Sure." Naruto says as he nodes.

…

Moments later, Angelo waits outside a shopping mall's lavatory for Naruto. He wears an blazer over an tux vest, together with an black belt, brown pants and social shoes. Both the vest and the jacket is slightly open, showing a gray, decorated in black shirt.

"_Isn't so hard to find a suitable disguise."_ He thinks, holding his crystal necklace.

"_Is more hard than you think. You could give me a hand." _ A thought with Naruto's voice cross Angelo's mind, which heads in the lavatory. There he finds Naruto looking at the mirror, worried.

"I don't even suit even on my own home…" he says, as he sees on Angelo appearing on the mirror. Naruto's fox ears and tail also appears and his face is of despair. His clothes are the same as Angelo, with exception that the vest and blazer are fully open, and the vest doesn't carries a hood: he uses an piece of cloth wrapped on his neck.

"Let me see it." Angelo says, as Naruto closes his eyes and thinks. At his right on the mirror, several Japanese faces appears, but as he said, they don't fit him.

"See? Looks like everyone is right... I'm an outcast in my own home… and if I try, she won't recognize me…" Naruto says, disappointed, as he lowers his head.

"Then be yourself while being the outcast who has your face, but not your soul." Angelo says, as he holds his necklace and puts his other hand on Naruto's head. A new face is shown as Naruto slightly lifts his head.

"Chris Evans? You sure?" Naruto says, about the face.

"Just look closer. The only differences you have between you and Captain America, is your eye format and your whiskers. He only would need a little of makeup to star a movie about you." Angelo says.

"I'm not muscular as him either." Angelo says.

"Allright, give me your arm." Angelo says, as Naruto moves his arm's muscles so it will appear on the mirror.

"How much of arm you think Chris Evans has?" Naruto asks, as the reflect of his biceps on the mirror slightly increases and decreases, like it was being fine-tuned, while Angelo holds Naruto's biceps with two fingers of each hand.

"Isn't much as me." Angelo says.

"What were your measures, just to remind?" Naruto says.

"Well… 1,99 meters of height… 60 cm of biceps… 97 of bust… 68 of waist, and for the joy of both your sister and your rainbow side, 83 of ass and 25 of dick." Angelo says monitoring Naruto's biceps.

"… I didn't asked all the measures, 'ttebayo…" Naruto says blushing and embarrassed.

"You asked." Angelo says. "There is." He adds as he releases Naruto's arm and looks at the mirror.

"It's good?" Naruto asks.

"Let's see. Turn around." Angelo says as Naruto turns facing him. Then Angelo releases his necklace and sees Naruto under disguise. "There you go, Cap'n Murica." He adds. Naruto then looks at the mirror, to see his disguise.

"Amazing…" he says.

"I think we can go now." Angelo says.

"Sure." Naruto says, before him, under his disguise, and Angelo leave the lavatory and later start leaving the mall.

While driving what appears a sport car by its interior, Angelo's phone starts ringing its message tune. He then puts his hand on his pocket.

"It's a severe infraction check out SMS while driving. Especially over 140 kilometers per hour." Naruto says, as Angelo touches the pocket. Angelo looks at Naruto, who smiles lightly while looking at the front, and then Angelo looks at front back, a little annoyed.

"Carry on." Angelo says. Naruto then picks up Angelo's phone.

"Password?" Naruto asks smiling.

"Guess." Angelo says serious. Naruto then types on the phone and opens the SMS app.

"Little sister appreciates this affection." Naruto says. He then looks at the previous message. The subject is Naruko.

"_You coming now?"_

Naruto then types:

"_We're running to you girls __J__.". _he then gets this reply seconds later:

"_Is that you, brother?"_

"_Yes sis, we're coming." _ Naruto texts.

Meanwhile, Naruko, with a blue fancy dress, texts while she's with Sakura and Ino on Hinata's bedroom. Both of them help Hinata to arrange her hair.

"So, Naru?" Ino asks.

"Hum?" Naruko says, turning to Ino with surprise.

"Is he coming?"

"Oh… yes, sure. They… they're just coming."

"They who…?" Hinata asks.

"Yours and her boy, duh." Sakura says.

"Naruto-kun is r-really coming…?!" Hinata says, nervous and excited.

"He isn't being the same asshole he was. Besides, is a nice job what your boyfriend is doing with him, Naruko." Sakura says.

"Angelo-kun just do what he thinks is good…" Naruko says.

"Come on, Naru. Give a little of trust on yourself. You're dating one of most disputed guys around this town, if weren't for that bus." Ino.

"I know Sasuke-kun is so handsome and all and everyone wanted a slice of him but, you know. But, dammit, I really wanted another bus ride with Angelo-san, if you know what you mean." Sakura says.

"He can't rescue me from any terrorist anytime he wants…" Ino says, and then.

"Aham…" Naruko says.

"Oops, sorry Naruko, but… you know… can't avoid it." Sakura says.

"No wonder why she forgot Sasuke-kun so fast." Ino says.

"I don't want to think about Sasuke-kun for a very long time… I only apologized to my brother because he's my brother after all… I wasn't expecting that from no one… much less of him…" Naruko says, a little disappointed.

"You plan to tell Angelo-san of your dating with Sasuke-kun sometime, do you?" Ino says.

"Sure not. Is just what Angelo-kun need to tear Sasuke-kun apart." Naruko says.

"How you know he'll do such a thing?" Ino asks and looks to Naruko, which only replies with a small smile and a blink of an eye.

"Ahh, this is why she forgot Sasuke-kun so fast!" Ino says, and then the girls laugh.

"See how is good to laugh when you're sad, Naruko-chan? Please, don't be so down on this night. I want all of you girls to have fun tonight." Hinata says, with her innocent and kind voice as always. Naruko then leaves Hinata's bad and walks to behind the chair she's sited, which faces the mirror.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Naruko says, as she hugs Hinata, which is caught by surprise. The door suddenly knocks.

"Hey? Everythin's up?" Jade says, with a camera on her hand, as the door opens.

"She just need to dress up, Jade-san." Naruko says.

"But, we are!" Ino says, already starting to make poses for the camera.

"You surely doesn't waste time, don't you?!" Sakura says, a little angry, as she gets near Ino.

"Chill out, Sakura! Now get out. Your forehead is ruining the picture." Ino says.

"AH. WHY YOU!" Sakura says.

"HEY!" Jade yells. "Taqueopariu, almost made my makeup blur, fuck." She adds. All the girls look at her surprised.

"Hum… can… can I change my clothes, please?" Hinata asks a little embarrassed.

"Well sure… I guess we can wait outside." Sakura says.

"I want to stay here… just to help Hinata." Naruko says.

"Well… okay then… I'll just take some more pics of the party and…" Jade says, before Ino interrupts her.

"Starting by here!" she says, making another pose.

"Don't test my patience, biscate fake blonde." Jade says.

"N-Nandatto?! (What did you say?!)" Ino says.

"The truth, Ino-pig…" Sakura whispers.

Then an argument erupts between Sakura and Ino, as Jade waits outside.

"Just a second, Hinata." Naruko says, as Hinata turns to her curious. Naruko then walks to two steps close to Ino and Sakura, takes a deep breath and then… she roars. It takes four seconds and Ino and Sakura put their hands on their ears before turning to Naruko.

"Naruko, what the fuck?!" Ino says, disoriented.

"Holy shit, why such a thing!?" Sakura asks.

"You two were arguing so…I was just trying to help." Naruko says, passing her left hand on right arm.

"Oh well…" Sakura says when she sees Naruko's innocence.

"I'm ready…" Hinata says, as she comes in. She wears a shining blue tiara, a dress identical to Naruko's and crystal ballet shoes.

"Wow… you're beautiful." Sakura says.

"So… why the same dress?" Ino asks.

"Is for something scheduled for later." Naruko says, as she lightly smiles while looking at Hinata, who blushes.

"Looks like everything is okay. Well, cheese, girls." Jade says as she enters again and picks up the camera. She takes some photos of the girls, before them all leave the bedroom. While they walk on the corridor, they stop when they face Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga, and two henchman.

"Hum… you must be the photographer sent by On'nanoko Magazine, isn't it?" Hiashi asks.

"Yes, I…" Jade says, but Hiashi interrupts her.

"As the contract specified, you are free to photograph my daughter, illustrious guests, and the rented space for publicity ends, do you understand?" Hiashi says.

"Yes…sir." Jade says.

"Very well. Now I would like to be alone with my daughter." Hiashi says. Then the girls, with the exception of Hinata, leave under the escort of the henchman.

"Happy birthday, my dear." Hiashi says.

"Thank you, dad…" Hinata says.

"You appears preoccupied."

"Is… is nothing."

"Hum… someday you will understand my decisions."

"He is not what you think."

"He's an aberration and you know it."

"But… you let me invite Naruko-chan."

"_She _is under control, he isn't. He's a nuclear bomb and will harm you if you keep close to him."

"But…"

"Enough. I'm not revoking my decision. You are still forbidden of getting near him, and he of the party. General Namikaze is a consecrated officer. Mistress Uzumaki an important person for the economy, but the boy; he is nothing but a menace to you. Understand?" Hiashi says, a little angry.

"… Yes…" Hinata says, very sad.

"Good. The car is ready. We shall go." Hiashi says. He then gives passage to Hinata, then proceeds with her until the front of the mansion, where they enter a Mercedes-Benz SUV. Hinata starts to wonder and feel strange.

Meanwhile, Naruto keeps concentrated with his eyes closed, his tail and ears apparent as he holds presses his forehead with two of his fingers, and then suddenly open his eyes with his heart racing and worried.

"What?" Angelo asks.

"Her mind… I could feel it. She is sad… that broken ass pile of shit is making her sad again."

"What you want me to do?"

"Sink in."

"Isn't on your words 'a severe infraction?'"

"Isn't the police in your words 'unable to go faster than 180 per hour'?" Naruto says as he looks, to Angelo, who nods lightly smiling. He then sinks the feet on the accelerator and the marker passes 180 kilometers per hour and staying at 200 kilometers per hour.

"Hold tight." Angelo says to Naruto, which hold on his seat and other holder above the door. Angelo then holds the wheel and the hand brake, and the car, a Audi E-Tron executes a J-turn and a 90° turn, making the car park aligned with the nearby walkway.

"What you doing?" Naruto asks as Angelo checks his watch.

"4 minutes and 58 seconds. Was closer on NFS…" Angelo says.

"Can we go?" Naruto asks.

"Your mask." Angelo says, giving Naruto a mask. Then they leave the car and walk until they reach a convention center, with arriving luxury cars and guests.

"Kuso… (Shit…)" Naruto says.

"Nanidesuka? (What is it?)" Angelo says, as they keep walking focused.

"Itachi-kun is there." Naruto says. Angelo then looks at the walkway and sees Itachi as chief of security.

"Mask and Disguise." Angelo says as Naruto puts his mask and activates his disguse. They walk until they face Itachi and give an invitation to him.

"Anata wa nanida to omoi o shite iru nodesu ka, Angelo-kun? (What you think you are doing, Angelo-kun?)" Itachi says as he checks the invitation.

"Tanjōbi no on'nanoko no okurimono o o todoke. (Delivering the birthday girl's gift.)" Angelo says.

"Watakushiha ni Naruto-kun sa senai yō ni genkakuna shiji o motte imasu (I have strict instructions to not let Naruto-kun in.)"

"Anata wa shitteitanaraba, kare wa kyōidesuga, anata wa kare ga shitte irude wa arimasen. (If you knew he is a threat, but he isn't.)" Angelo says, but Itachi hesitates. Angelo takes a deep breath and adds. "Watashi wa kare o kanzen ni sekinin o torimasu. (I take full responsibility over him.)

"Anata wa kare o kanzen ni sekinin o torimasu ka? (You take full responsibility over him?)."

"Hai."

Itachi thinks, but then validates the invitation.

"Watashi wa anata ga nani o yatte iru shitte iru negatte imasu. (I hope you know what you're doing.)" Itachi says as he lets Naruto and Angelo go.

"That was close…" Naruto says, disguised.

"He's going to roam around when everyone is inside. Remember, if everything goes bad, responsibility is on me." Angelo says.

"Wakateru, 'ttebayo…" Naruto says. They walk a little more until they see Naruko under the care of an younger André, around 19-20 years old as well, still very athletic and with his hair very long, hanging down freely and hang banging over his left eye.

She sees her brother and goes to him. They hold both of each other is hands for a moment, before she turns to Angelo and hugs him.

"I'm so glad you come!" she says.

"Uh… yes, sure. Should be fun." Angelo says.

"Sister, where she is?" Naruto gets closer and whispers to his sister. She looks at him, trying to figure out, until she focus deep and sees her brother under the disguise.

"Onii-chan? (Brother?)" She asks. Then the twins turn around as they feel something coming: their parents. Minato and a woman with long red hair fair skin and the twins' blue eyes. They pick up some drinks from a waiter, and then they see the group.

"*sigh*… Captain…" Minato says, as him and his wife approach the group.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Kushina says, visibly angry."

"Kawai Giri. Kawai Giriza. (Dear Father-in-law. Dear Mother-in-law,)" Angelo says,, with a seductive voice to mock Minato and Kushina, and after he had picked up a drink and before he drank it.

"Você se arrisca demais, moleque atrevido! (You risk too much, saucy brat!)" Kushina says.

"A senhora poderia evitar tanto estresse, minha sogra. Sua beleza pode ser hereditária mas requer preservação em sua idade. (You could avoid too much stress, my mother-in-law. Your beauty may be hereditary, but requires preservation on your age.)" Angelo says, slightly smiling and makes an affection on Kushina's arm. André watches from a distance to avoid a confusion, and then laughs when he sees it. Kushina then looks at Angelo embarrassed and a little offended.

"Dear, can we go dance?" Naruko says as she asks him to get his ear close to her.

"Sure." He says.

"Later, mom, dad!" she says as she pulls Angelo with her into the ball. Minato looks at the couple with reprobation and facepalms, while the liquid in Kushina's cup boils up and the cup breaks up.

"Mom already doesn't approves you… why you must keep testing her patience?" she asks.

"Is the mother-in-law's job to be a witch with the son-in-law. Don't worry." He says as the couple starts dancing together with many more.

Meanwhile, on a chair at the corner of the dancing hall of the conventions center, which looks like a western 19th century from inside, Hinata, with a mask on her face, is sited, sad and disappointed. Until…

"Excuse-me, lady…"

"Huh?" she says, and then she looks up.

"Would you give me the pleasure of a dance?" Naruto in disguise says, as Hinata looks up to him.

"Oh… I was waiting for someone… but I think he's not coming at all…" she says, disappointed as she holds Naruto's hand and shoulder, without knowing it is him. The couples, now all wearing masks, starts dancing as the nearby orchestra starts playing.

"May I ask what makes you sad?" Naruto asks.

"… Why you ask?" she asks.

"Is heart breaking see such a beautiful girl so sad."

"W-why you care? You… you don't know me!"

"I do… I know you were a lonely girl, who loved, and I really hope still love a boy like me… even though you don't receive the proper love and affection…"

"… h-how you know that?"

"Because, even when you didn't realized, I was always looking after you, admiring you… loving you… even though I was too confused to realize…"

"… Who are you…?"

"A guy who was too stupid to see the treasure before my eyes… someone who traded an life of happiness for an adventure… an guy who loves you, and then realized I didn't deserved you… but also someone who is willing to change for you…"

Hinata then looks up very confused, then she looks at Naruto's eyes, finally realizing it is him. She looks at his eyes, with explendid joy and happiness.

"Naruto-kun!" she says.

"Will you give me another chance to change, even though I don't deserve, Hinata?" he says. Then she kisses him, very tenderly, and puts her hands on his shoulder and back of his neck. He puts his hands around her.

Meanwhile, Angelo sees the kiss while dancing with Naruko. While she lays on his lap, he hold her hand and the necklace. He then looks and sees Jade, taking pictures from a higher ground.

"_Os dois amantes aí embaixo. (The two lovers down there.)"_ A thought with Angelo's voice crosses Jade's mind. Confused, she looks down and sees the kiss of Naruto and Hinata. She then smiles and takes some pictures.

"Of course. I love you, the way you are. I don't want you to change, but you to stay." She says, as she finishes the kiss and lays her head on his lap.

"I love you too… I promise I will never break your heart again." He says, as they keep dancing.

"Naruto-kun… I still can't believe you came… you're everything I asked for this night."

"I would do everything for you… and there's still something else I want to give to you…"

"What is it?" she says as she looks up, to his face.

"Let's run. To somewhere, just you and me and this night. You in?" he asks, a little nervous. However, she smiles to him and says.

"Yes. Only you and me."

Naruto is surprised, but smiles as well. He then closes his eyes and focuses.

At the same time, Angelo looks at Naruto and nodes. He then looks down to Naruko, which looks up. He holds his necklace as he looks to her and she lays on his lap again, seconds later, making an effort to concentrate, as he holds her hand.

Some minutes later, while dancing, the couples pass close to each other in the middle of the crowded hall where Angelo gives Naruto a bunch of keys. Without raising suspects, one of the two couples slowly leave, until they're out of the hall, but it's not able to see if is Angelo and Naruko, or Naruto and Hinata. The couple start walking to the exit, but Itachi follows them. When they get close to the stairway, Itachi and three henchman intercept the couple.

"Hey." Itachi says as he places his hand on the male's hand, who turns to be Angelo, which turns and looks to Itachi.

"What is it? There's something wrong?" Angelo asks, serious.

"Wha… why are you two leaving so early?" Itachi asks.

"Itachi-kun, I'm feeling dizzy… Angelo-kun was taking me home…" Naruko says, very innocently.

"Hum… okay. Hope you get better." Itachi says.

"Call me if you need back up." Angelo says, as he and Naruko resume down the stairway, and Itachi watch the couple enter the Audi, which leaves accelerating.

Itachi then dismisses the henchmen and heads back to the hall. He picks up a cup of martini from a waiter, but before he can drink, he notices something on the ball and focus in. He gets annoyed when he sees Angelo and Naruko still there, on the ball, and dancing.

"Kisama! (Son of a bitch!)" He says.

Naruto and Hinata are on Angelo's car. She sits on his lap while he drives and kisses him.

"You sure he will buy it?" he asks.

"I was feeling sick since last time I saw you. Don't worry, I'm feeling better now." She says, and they resume kissing.

But, minutes later…

"Captain Uchiha." Hiashi says as he approaches Itachi with some henchman.

"Yes sir?" Itachi asks.

"I'm unable to find my daughter. I would like you to look for her." Hiashi says.

"Your… your daughter?"

"Yes, Captain, my daughter. She's nowhere to be found."

"Well… she…"

"Hum… suminasen, Itachi-kun." Sakura says as she comes close to Itachi and hands up a phone.

"What is it now, Captain?" Hiashi says.

"Is it that this is her phone and she just send this SMS to you." Itachi says, after he saw Hinata's phone and show it to her father. There, the SMS app is on and this message was sent to Hiashi:

_Dad, I was with Naruko-chan and got nauseas. I asked her boyfriend to take me home. I'll be fine, he said he's going to watch over me_

"Look for Captain Feitosa's car right now." Hiashi orders his henchman.

"Hai." His henchman say and leave at the same time Hiashi's phone rings its SMS ringtone.

"You trust the man who is with my daughter, Captain Uchiha?" Hiashi says.

"Sir, I think the fact that all the most of the hostages of that day are alive, and your own invitation to his party already speak for themselves." Itachi says.

"Hum…"

"Sir, Captain Feitosa's car had left five minutes ago." An henchman comes and says.

"Well… I, hope she feels better by the morning. Excuse-me, Captain" Hiashi says, and then leaves with his escorts.

"Um… Itachi-kun…" Sakura says.

"I think it was enough for one night, Sakura. Moreover, I am sure if anything happens, Angelo-kun and me will be responsibitilized. Understand?" Itachi says as he interrupts Sakura.

"Okay…" she says, a little down.

Under the light of the light of the moon, Naruto and Hinata kiss each other while lying a meter ahead of the car. Naruto, topless, raises very kindly her torso so he can remove her dress. Hinata looks at his athletic torso while he does so. He moves to kiss her again when he's finished taking off all of his clothes and underwear. She starts to blush a little.

"I don't want to do anything you doesn't want to… I just want to give you a nice night, Hinata." He says.

"I know you won't. I trust you." She says. They give a quick kiss before he gets down, kissing her neck until he takes off her bra and starts to suck her right breast, holding both her breasts and licking the nipple until its gets little hard. She groans as he does all of it.

He then kisses her belly as he takes off her panties and moves his head to between her legs.

"W-Wait!" she says, nervous and blushing.

"Come on, I know what I'm doing. Relax." he says

He then starts kissing and using his tongue on her genitals, using his mouth on a sweet and kind way on a movement of up and down. Sucking on the pink lips of the organ, she relaxes, but still blushes and groans, a little louder. He lets his tongue go deeper. She passes her hand around her head, as his sensitive lips would cover the parts of the genitals which are her erogenous points. The light smile lets her evident feelings: turning her thighs in pleasure, she only wonders of who knows when she received such moment. When he tasted something like it. He's finished around three minutes later, then passes his hand on his mouth, before moving to give her a quick kiss and patts her head.

"H-Hold on..." she says, before asks with her hands to him to lay on his back. He then knows her intentions when she heads for the blond young man's own sexual member, while she care fees his abdomen, with a very discret six-pack belly. Her shy eyes didn't disguised her will. She wanted to feel him, taste him.

She then holds his member in a kind way, sucking the red little head of it, feeling an delicious taste for her. Not even Naruto knew the innocent girl could be so salient. Exactly like her friends.

Circling with her tongue the gland, she holds the veins of the organ has her kind and warm lips, as the member pulse, giving him an burst of pleasure. His own thighs move and turn as hers did before of pleasure as Hinata kept the go and come movement. Naruto's mind was full, thinking how wonderful this feeling is.

Hinata then feels the first jet of semen, accelerates the rhythm of the suction as the member got more firm and pulsing as more jets came, spreading over all her mouth. Naruto groans louder than she did before. She cleans up the cum running on her mouth with her hand.

"You liked it, Naruto-kun?" she asks.

"So... Awesome... Arigatou... Hinata." he says, between breathes and a pulsing heart. She then gets closer to him, laying on his breasts. "H-Hey... Don't go sleeping just yet. Just take a little break." he adds

"W...Why?"

"We still have a lot of night ahead, hehe!"

"E-Eh? Naruto-kun?!"

"Don't worry. Just relax."

"O...okay." she says, as they kiss by the cover of the blue light of the moon...


	13. Mission 1 I

Mission I: Inferno I

...

(Narration Mode. Narrator: Naruto Uzumaki)

(December 12, 2015. 12.38 hrs Zulu)

...

Ouch... my head hurts... Fuck, looks like a hangover. What the hell happened to me? There… there was one big explosion… it's a little confuse now…

I was one of Duck's choppers. I know, I know, I shouldn't be there. Dad is gonna kill me but… I had to. Me and Sakura-chan. He's somewhere around here… I can't give up on him after everything we've been through…! After we have been so close to each other…!

…

-"…Hey… Come on, Steve Rogers. Wake up…"-

Hum?

-"That was one helluva punch you got out there, pal. However I saw you getting worse than this one."-

…aw, Gutierrez… They sent him here too… This was one terrible joke then. I don't remember further than this before I woke up. I suddenly opened my eyes as I saw myself into a bed of someone's quarters. And there Gutierrez was. I guess Angelo-san let him there once he would realize that I was having a hangover sleep or something.

It has been around six months since I met him, in the US Air Force installations in Okinawa. Moreover, I have to say it, after all the rubble that was left of the American bases in our island, I'll never piss off my sister again. Ever. By the way, I'm surprised Guts still wants to talk to me every now and then.

-"You okay, Captain Japan?"- he said.

-"I'm fine, thanks… what happened?"-

-"What happened? (laugh) Fuckin' rebels pulled some sort of thermobaric warhead outta somewhere and blew your and the Ducks' assholes outta the sky. Everyone that was with us in Okinawa started to shit their pants when your sweet lil' sister, AKA Crown Princess Ghidorah, started to get worried 'bout you."-

-"And… what about…"-

-"Sakura? She's fine, but your brother-in-law is pissed. He said is the last time you're pulling out that kind of stunt without him to watch over."-

I then got speechless for a time. I just looked at him and around the room, figuring out that he knew what I'm doing. And some time later, he said it himself.

-"You're after your boyfriend, isn't?"- he said.

-"Fuck you, Gutierrez."- I said, but…. You know… looks like I answered 'yes' without knowing. Besides… he wasn't lying….

-"Hey hey, man. Nothing against it. Your heart, your rules."- He answered me, then. There is his way of talking. Always smiling, and between a laugher. Just as I always used to, when I was a boy. Everything I used to be…

-"Ya trust me, don't ya?"- he asked, after he sighed and looked at me serious again.

-"Hai…"-

-"So… one last question. What your ex-boyfriend is doing on this world end, so far from your home?"-

I knew the answer. I know why I've come here and why I brought everyone here too. It is selfish, yeah, I know. But… I've never gave up on anyone. Much less, I'll give up on him.

–"That's what I thought…."- . Gutierrez knew I wouldn't open my mouth. That was the question's answer.

I was able to recover some of my strength by then, so I sit on the bed and tried to get up, until Gutierrez stopped me.

-"Hey, you sure about this?"- he asked. Then I looked at him, to… "Remind" him of what I can do.

-"Fuck, never mind."- He added, as I finally got up. -"(Sigh) If you need a minute to change…"-

-"Yeah, I know… Thanks…"- That was the last thing I said before he left.

…

…

After a while, I swapped my clothes for my flight gear, I walked to the building where everything was running on our side. There was quite some people outside, and some where looking for me. It's an act that both scares and insults me so deeply. Like no matter where I go, everyone would look at me and only see the monster I carry within my chest. Then…

-"Hey Naruto, you look like you saw a ghost or something."- Gutierrez said, as he came to me again.

-"Everything looks like a dream. And for now, isn't exactly a good one…"- I said.

A chopper then suddenly passed above us. In a moment I saw myself looking at the posters the locals glutted on the fences. "SRN", "Free Africa!"… Everything reminds me that I shouldn't be here. It's not my business…! Is not everyone around me's business…!

And…! And then..!

-"Coming through! Coming through!"- That was what that medical team was saying, almost yelling as they passed on. Then I saw what they were caring through…! The guy they were caring...! I... I saw him on the chopper before the explosion! He then turned to me… and looked right in the eye! I could see through that skull helmet…! I … I! I just opened my mouth shocked at point couldn't even breathe!

I walked back a few footsteps and I thought I would almost pass out; but then…!

-"Whoa, Godzilla. What're you doin' in our feet?"- Asked the guy who brought a slight comfort form home.

-"André-kun, I…. What… what's going on around here?"- I asked, puffy, my breathing deep… and my head looked like spinning.

-"I'm who ask. What are _you_ doing here, Naruto? Get back to bed before you vomit on someone."- He said, a little imposing.

-"Yo, Shinryu, what the hell happened?"- Gutierrez asked.

"No idea. Ask your Duck friends, they say never saw a explosion like that. Their helo just flipped over, but I guess someone here was there to tell more."- André-kun said.

-"They're okay?"-

-"Yeah, they were far enough from the blast, unlike the pinky and the blonde. Now to you, Naruto, that's the fucking last time you're pulling out a shit like that on your own! You let everyone here fucking worried, man!"-

I wanted to say something, but, wouldn't make a difference. No matter who was the sermon, I knew I was wrong. Is not the first time I go to the front line without a 'yes'.

So, I just followed them quiet, like a kid going to the principal's office. We entered the command station, and the old building's doors and floor just keep getting into images on my head. Until… we've found them. Just walking down the old hall, Sakura-chan and the American female Major were there, chatting, like… like nothing had happened.

-"Hey Lola, is that coffee for us?"- Gutierrez asked her, his joker tone never unchanged and never able to give a serious tone no matter what.

-"I've told you Guts, you bring in the donuts and I'll bring in the coffee."- she said, in quite a friendly mood to him and almost laughing, such a surprise to me. –"By the way… hum… Naruto, right? How're you feeling?"- added in a kind movement which… didn't looked like the woman I saw in Tokyo.

― I'm… I'm okay, I guess. ― answered I although my mind was still trying to keep up my mind.

― Anata wa ittai, Naruto desu. Anata ga haruka ni sukunai tobu shiyou to shite iru, demo jibun no ashidearu koto ga sōtei sa rete imasen. (The hell you are, Naruto. You aren't supposed to be even on your feet, much less trying to fly.) ― Sakura-chan said to me, with a full concern and anger. One more to say I'm breaking a lot of rules, something she does follow by strict.

― I… I… ― I tried to spell something, but just couldn't knowing that I was wrong, and it's better to everyone if I can hold on a little.

― Doesn't matter. About your ride, Bunny, how is it? Your bosses had asked if it is able to fly. ― André-kun asked.

― Tell them it's ready to go anytime. ― She said, serious but not with a bad mood. Was with quite a good one, surprisingly.

― Just remember, you're not flying a bomber anymore. You'll just have to hang around in circles, you know.― Guts said to her, joking.

― Yeah, Gutierrez. At least try to not crash this time. And isn't you used to chase your own tail? I guess you try my ride then. ― She answered, paying back the joke, followed by a giggle.

― All right, I'll chase some tails… and well… hum… last time I guess everyone know wasn't my goddammed fault…. ― Said always keeping with the joke's tone, and both of them played like… two old friends. But then…

―My men does not need help from by the Americans, General. We will take the rebels ourselves. ― We've heard that imposing voice with an strong Russian accent, which made understanding it almost impossible. Turing around we saw it was from that Russian General, Stagleishov, almost arguing with the "boss" of everything around here, NATO General La Ponte.

― Fighter escort is standard procedure, General Stagleishov. You know that, NATO policy. ― La Ponte said to him, with a serious tone expected by someone of his rank. And on his side, among some other Russian pilots, guess who? Yes, there was my "babysitter"….

― We're Russians, General La Ponte, not NATO. ― Stagleishov said trying to sound imposing to him. Obviously the dog only barked, but surely wouldn't bite. ― Major Illich! ― he called for his second.

― Yes General. ― Illich answered to him.

― Take your squadron into the air. ― Stagleishov ordered, at the moment he turned and looked at us. Pure distrust and a little of hate, made sure he was just an old Soviet high officer.

― Je voudrais vous et vos hommes demander de rester en veille sur le Général Stagleishov, le Colonel. (I would ask you and your men to stay in watch of General Stagleishov, Colonel). ― La Ponte said to Angelo-kun, and that was a conversation pretty more civilized than the previous one.

― Oui, Géneral. ― Angelo-kun answered to him. And in an instant later he looked at me, like there wasn't no one else. On his face I could see many of disappointment. My dad's, my mom's, his and of my sister. All in one, which made me even more depressed than I was already. And then everyone looked at him and me…

― Guess is time to go. Sakura. ― André-kun said so me and Angelo-kun could talk in private. And in that moment, seconds later, they left. Leaving me alone there as I walked to him. La Ponte also left with his own men. I suddenly felt cold and my strong build then started to feel meaningless. It looked like the corridor got colder and colder as I got near him.

―Angelo-kun… I…― I tried to say something, as he surely knew me and Sakura sneaked into that chopper. He didn't knew, neither André-kun, Hinata-chan and my sister. I lied to them, and now I would have to explain myself.

―Naruto, do will I have to choke a faggot? What part of "responsibility" is confusing to you? Minato isn't here, but I am. One more time and you'll be back to Tokyo, and unless Itachi or Obito show up, the motherfucker of your boyfriend is coming back in pieces.― He said, and walked away, through a door on our left, for the hangar. I followed him afterwards were he gave the direction of a Phantom II. I've guess he was trusting me again one more time, something he would never do with someone else. Guess around the pressure I've got now to not disappoint anyone again…


	14. Mission 1 II

Mission 1: Inferno.

(December 12, 2015. 12.50 hrs Zulu)

…

Kingmaster: "Warwolf 1, cleared for taxi. Hold short on the runway."

Bugs: "Warwolf."

Guts: "Boss, there's something with these guys. Is that a transport?"

Kingmaster: "All aircraft hold short. We have an emergency landing. Tanker coming down, fire crew alerted."

Bugs: "Check. Warwolf flight, hold short."

French Squadron: "Is that plane gonna hit us?!"

Angelo: "Taiki suru... (Stand by…)"

Guts: "Oh shit...! That's coming right at us!"

Kingmaster: "All units, the tanker has lost control! Get out of the way!"

Alvin: "This is Warwolf 3! Unable to move back!"

André: "Fuck…!"

Guts: "Shit! What was that?!"

Alvin: "What's going on?! Is the pilot hurt?! Anyone hurt"

Angelo: "Welcome to war. No wa gai ido shite mimashou. (Let's move out)."

Bugs: "Damn!"

Guts: "No! Damn it!"

Bugs: "Warwolf flight, take off now. Switch to channel 4."

Guts: "Roger."

Kingmaster: "Warwolf, we have bandits in sight! Immediate take off!"

Bugs: "Understood."

Red Moon 1: "Warwolf, be advised. Our radar shows several aircraft coming from the southeast. Confirmed hostile."

Bugs: "Roger, Red Moon leader. We're in route to your location."

Red Moon 1: "Good to have you with us, Colonel."

Bugs: "Ditto that, Major Illich."

Angelo: "… Kidou Shichi. (Maneuver Seven)."

André: "Wakateru. (Understood.)"

Sakura: "Wakateru."

Naruto: "…. Wakateru, dattebayo."

Guts: "Hey, don't feel bad, Captain America. I hope the comrade has plenty of vodka on ice. He's paying tonight."

Rd Moon 1: "We'll see who pays."

Angelo: "(sigh)… Nintai… (Patience…)"

Bugs: "Stay focused, Guts."

Bugs: "Bandit acquired."

Bugs: "Fox two. Got it!"

Guts: "We're in the row!"

Alvin: "Breaking off."

Bugs: "Firing."

Mio: "Wolf 3, bandit closing on you."

Alvin: "Warwolf 3, won't be long now!"

Guts: "Warwolf 3, bandit on your back!"

Guts: "He's locked! Jinking!"

Alvin: "Coming up!"

Bugs: "Target down."

Bugs: "Kingmaster, we have a major explosion on the oil field."

Guts: "Boss, we flying through that?"

André: "Finally lost your guts?"

Bugs: "Roger that, Guts."

Guts: "Roger. Yee-ha!"

Angelo: "… Amerikahito kusokurae. (Shit-eating American.)"

André: "Sore wa kare no burondo no kaminokado no pea to shite kare ga daredatta you ni hanashimasu. (Says like was him who put a pair of horns in your blonde.)

Angelo: "Watashi wa atode sore o shori shimasu. (I'll take care of that later.)

Naruto: "Watashitachiha ishi. (We will.)"

Sakura: "Anata no nashi wa narimasu. (None of you will)"

Bugs: "What did they say?"

Guts: "Uh… well… nevemind. Don't bother."

Mio: "Hum…"

Bugs: "Target down."

Red Moon 1: "Red Moon to Kingmaster. Your ground units are not responding. It appears all eliminated."

Guts: "Damn it!"

Kingmaster: "Acknowledged, Red Moon."

Bugs: "Bandit acquired! Say your prayers."

Guts: "Lion 2, break! He's got a head on you!"

Sakura: "Dono youna konran! (What a mess!)"

Guts: "God, I never seen so much smoke! I guess they didn't see the no smoking signs."

André: "Well, shit. Those cigars are the only good thing from Cuba."

Guts: "Got it, Saint Seiya."

Bugs: "I have it, Two. Target down."

Red Moon 3: "Poteryal dvigatel. Popytka perezapuska. (Lost my engine. Attempting to restart)"

Red Moon 3: "Ya vykhozhu! (I'm going out!)

Guts: "Hell of a place to eject."

Red Moon 1: "Red Moon to Kingmaster. Airman down. We need search and rescue."

Bugs: "Target down."

Red Moon 1: "Crazy…"

Angelo: Ikutsu ka no kougei-hin no tame, kono youna konran. Soredewa, de kore o norikoemashou. (Such confusion for a few craft. Let's get this over with.)

Bugs: "I have you, now."

Bugs: "Fox two! He's down."

Red Moon 1: "Bandits are turning off east. We're pursuing. We could use your help, everyone."

Angelo: "Understood, Red Moon."

Bugs: "Warwolf 1, roger."

Red Moon 2: "Krasnaya Luna Svinets, vrag samolet vpered. (Red Moon Leader, enemy aircraft ahead.)

Mio: "Very nice…"

Red Moon 1: "I have him."

André: "Think fast."

Guts: "Hey that wasn't fair!"

Bugs: "Target down."

Red Moon 2: "Krasnaya Luna Chetyre, vrazheskiye samolety dvigayas' po napravleniyu kvam. (Red Moon Four, enemy aircraft heading towards you.)

Red Moon 4: "Ostav'te ikh mne. (Leave them to me.)"

Angelo: "One less."

Bugs: "I have a lock."

Bugs: "Hey, c'mon!"

Angelo: "Too slow."

Red Moon 2: "Red Moon 1, you're too far away from me. I can't protect you."

Red Moon 1: "Oh no…"

André: "Now is some trouble…"

Bugs: "Red Moon 1, are you all right?"

Bugs: "Guts, do you see him."

Angelo: "Mio."

Mio: "I have him. Captain Gutierrez?"

Bugs: "Guts, get a closer look."

Guts: "I have him on radar. On it, boss."

Red Moon 1: "This is Red Moon 1. I've taken damage."

Sakura: "Kare wa kakoma rete imasu. Dono you ni kare wa bujidearu koto o nozonde imasu ka? (He's surrounded. How he wants to be unharmed?)

Red Moon 1: "My stick isn't responding. Damn, I've lost control."

Guts: "Red Moon, I'm on my way."

Red Moon 1: "I'm going out."

Bugs: "Understood."

Guts: "I have a chute. He's out."

Angelo: "Check."

Bugs: "Kingmaster, this is Warwolf 1. We have a downed airman."

Kingmaster: "Roger that, Warwolf. Scrambling SAR assets. Callsings Nomad 62, Nomad 63."

Nomad 62: "Warwolf, this is Nomad 62. We're in route. Keep the area clear for us."

Bugs: "Roger that."

Angelo: "Kare wa tochi made Taisa o kaba. (Cover the Major until he lands)

André: "Youkai."

Sakura: "Youkai."

Naruto: "Youkai, 'tekdayo."

Red Moon 4: 'Ya udaril! (I'm hit!)"

Guts: "I'm coming!"

Guts: "Come in, MiG boy. Just try and stay with me."

Bugs: "I have the target."

Guts: "You can't push that crate fast enough."

André: "(laugh) Just watch."

Guts: "I'm here."

Alvin: "I got your back."

Guts: "Got it… Bull's eye."

Bugs: "Good job. Next."

Guts: "Boss, I have radar contacts. Bandits incoming. They're headed for the Red Moon's landing area."

Nomad 62: "Warwolf, we're hearing you. Enemy units in the area. Clear them out for us and we'll come in."

Bugs: "Understood."

Guts: "I'm going to intercept them away from the helicopter."

Guts: "Red Moon is down… walking and running."

Nomad 62: "We have the area in sight. Sky is clear, no bandits. Thank you. You all."

Red Moon 1: "Red Moon 1 to allied aircraft. Do you copy?"

Guts: "Illich?"

Red Moon 1: "Captain Gutierrez?"

Guts: "Roger that. Are you all right?"

Red Moon 1: "I hurt my ankle when I landed. But – Damn."

Angelo: "Lucky ass. We're gonna be there soon. Hold there."

Red Moon: "Um… thanks… Colonel…."

Angelo: "Uzumaki. Please."

Red Moon 1: "Okay… I'll be waiting for pick up and… ow shit…!"

Guts: "What happened?"

André: "Big shit ahead again."

Red Moon 1: "Rebels… they're coming…."


	15. Mission 2

Mission 2: Red Moon.

(Rebel Hideout, East Africa. December 12, 2015. 14:49 hrs.)

Daffy: Shooter to Kingmaster. Approaching Alpha Delta. All quiet.

Kingmaster: Roger that, Shooter. Nomad Squadron is on route; they're a few minutes behind schedule. Rendezvous with Nomad and proceed to rescue Major Illich.

Daffy: Roger… We'll wait. I wanna go back to the systems check, Jack. I thought the controls were quite a little sluggish.

Co-pilot: Roger that. Any time, cap.

Daffy: We'll start with flying forward.

Co-pilot: It's okay from here.

Daffy: Now we'll try fly backwards.

Co-pilot: Okay.

Daffy: Moving right. We have to stay level.

Co-pilot: Okay.

Daffy: Moving left. We have to stay level.

Co-pilot: Okay.

Daffy: Next, rotation levels. Rotating right.

Co-pilot: Okay.

Daffy: Now rotating left.

Co-pilot: Okay.

Daffy: Up…. Descending.

Co-pilot: Looks good.

Daffy: Checks out. We're good.

Co-pilot: Right out of textbook, Cap.

Daffy: Opening up the throttle to blow out the carbon. I'll take us at top speed. All right, here comes the birds with the Delta boys. Shooter 1 to Black Hawks, Nomad Squadron, do you hear me?

Tina: Nomad 61, loud and clear, Cap.

Nomad Squadron: 63, okay Cap.

Daffy: Saddle up, boys. Rangers, you hear me?

JSDF Rangers: All settings ready to go. We follow your lead, Shooter.

Daffy: Nomad 61, follow me in…

Tina: Roger that. Copy

Daffy: Nomad flight, Red Moon is confirmed in the four-story building. Copy?

Tina: Copy.

Shooter Squadron: So, why are we bringing SDF Rangers with us?

Daffy: (grumpy) Because there is a certain Ranger which is the closest thing we have from a tank, without needing to remember that they were the only ones from us that were in the North Korean invasion, a few years ago. If you want to keep talking loud, that certain Ranger has a very small patience to us.

André: Heard that. You envy, bro?

Shooter Squadron: O-okay, boss…

Shooter Squadron: Delta and Ranger boys will go in from the roof and surrounding terrain. Be careful what you're aiming at.

Co-pilot: Target ahead.

Daffy: Shooter Squadron, clear to engage. Let's go.

JSDF Rangers: Subete no yunitto, kasai ni kuria. (All units, clear to fire).

Daffy: Nomads hold back. Your drop zone is hot. We'll clear it.

Tina: 61, holding.

Nomad Squadron: 63, standing by.

JSDF Rangers: Standing by.

Daffy: In range, fire at will.

Co-pilot: Heavy fire coming at us.

Daffy: Hang in there. Take them out.

JSDF Rangers: Hebi flight, move and strike ahead.

Co-pilot: Target destroyed.

Co-pilot: Enemies on the radar.

Daffy: Shout if you see any RPGs. I don't wanna walk home.

Co-pilot: Roger, Captain.

Co-pilot: We're locked. Captain, evade.

Co-pilot: Visual on hostile vehicles.

Daffy: Fire guns. Keep an eye on those guys.

André: Nakajima, look out the Strella down there.

JSDF Rangers: Yes sir. Locking on the radar.

Co-pilot: Think they will find Major Illich, sir?

Daffy: We'll find him.

Co-pilot: You think he's still alive?

Daffy: Focus on what we can control, Jack.

Daffy: Outta the way.

Bravo 1: Bravo 1 at checkpoint Charles.

Bravo 2: This is Bravo 2, making good progress.

Bravo 6: Shooter, we need cover fire!

Bravo 2: Shooter 1, we're getting all sorts of gunfire from the rooftops. Can you surpress?

Daffy: Roger. SDF, what is your status?

JSDF Rangers: Everything okay so far.

Bravo 2: Objective Gamma clear. This is Bravo 2, advancing.

Bravo 2: Bravo 2 to Shooter, GPS is out. How far are we from the target building?

Daffy: About 50 more yards, Bravo 2.

JSDF Kutei: Taisa, nani shiteru no?! Chottomatte, matte! (Major, what are you doing?! Hold on, wait!)

Daffy: There's any shit those guys can't do?

JSDF Rangers: Radar contacts. Let's take out the trash.

Bravo 2: How much further?

Daffy: You're almost there.

Bravo 5: This is Bravo 5, we're the checkpoint Delta. Waiting on remaining Delta team.

Bravo 1: We're pinned down in the fourth floor. Please send forces from below.

JSDF Kutei: This Kutei regiment, we're twenty yards away.

Daffy: Shooter to Bravo 2, are you reading Bravo 1?

Bravo 2: Go ahead.

Daffy: Bravo 1 is pinned down inside the building. Can you move to reinforce?

Bravo 2: Roger.

Bravo 1: This is Bravo 1, a few scattered enemies are fleeing to our location from the nearby building. They seem to… (Blast sound)… Holy shit, was that an explosion?!

Daffy: Shit… the sounnavabitch is only making things worse.

André: Kutei soshite Renjua, shuui o kakuho ahi, engun no pasu o kuria. (Kutei and Rangers, secure the perimeter and clear a path for the reinforcements.)

JSDF Rangers: Hai.

Bravo 5: All Delta teams have arrived and are on position. Shooter, we have a number of barricades between us and the building. We have enemy fire from all of them.

Daffy: You want us to take them out?

Bravo 2: Affirmative. Thanks for the help.

André: Nakajima, got that?

JSDF Rangers: Yes sir. Cobra wing, strike and suppress.

Daffy: Jack, we need to help Bravo 2. We're going to target the barricades.

Co-pilot: Roger. Captain, they got company down there. It's a tank.

Daffy: Bravo 2, hold your position while I take out that tank.

Bravo 2: Go ahead, Shooter.

Bravo 2: Bravo 2 is clear and moving forward. Gracias, Shooter 1.

Daffy: They're using a lot of assets to protect one pilot.

André: Shima, your termo-vision. Can you see over the second floor?

JSDF Kutei: Yes, sir. Why?

André: Right, can I borrow that Carl Gustav? Everyone else, I'll need a smoke cover.

Daffy: Bravo 1, say situation.

Bravo 1: We're pinned down.

Bravo 2: Bravo is at target building. Entering now.

Nomad Squadron: Shooter, this is Nomad 63. We're seeing troops coming into the area.

Co-pilot: Units moving into Delta's position, Cap.

Daffy: Apaches, we have hostile trucks moving toward the building. Take them out.

Shooter Squadron: Roger that. We'll squash them like little boys, D-Ray.

Bravo 2: Whoa, where that shot came from.

André: Hum… nice kill.

Co-pilot: Radar contact.

JSDF Rangers: Target, 200 meters, coming from west.

André: … Done. Tell the other teams to meet up with the Deltas.

Daffy: Target Destroyed.

Co-pilot: Visual on hostile vehicles. D-Ray, there's a convoy of reinforcements.

Daffy: Moving to engage.

Shooter 2: Captain, we have more armor moving toward the fire zone. A lot of bad guys. Suggest we get the lead bad guys first.

Daffy: Yeah, you're right, Jackie.

Daffy: Hey, I can keep this all day, jackass. I'll just erase every single one of you.

Co-pilot: Cap, look out just below…!

André: See what you got by being the smartass?

Daffy: What the…?!

JSDF Kutei: All hostile vehicles destroyed. Building is clear, no resistance.

Daffy: Bravo 1, what is your situation?

Bravo 1: Delta and SDF have cleared the floor. We're proceeding.

Daffy: Got your package yet?

Bravo 1: Negative. The SDF Major is easily the most frustrated here. I wonder why.

Daffy: Me too… And I really don't like it…

Co-pilot: Hinds!

Daffy: Take them down.

André: Shit, shit, shit. Nakajima, my man. We'll need some help.

JSDF Rangers: Gomen nasai, Taisa. (I'm sorry, Major). Surface-to-Air missiles were stalling us until those Hinds arrived. We're pinned down over here.

André: Yata… Do your best, we'll find a way.

Bravo 4: This is Bravo 4. Enemy choppers sighted. Bravo 2, you have Hinds inbound to your position. Repeat, enemy birds to your location.

Bravo 2: Bravo 2, copy.

Bravo 1: Damn it! Shooter 1, the Hinds are blowing a hole in our line. We're pinned down!

Co-pilot: Delta is under attack. The rebs are getting out of the building.

Bravo 5: Apaches, the Hind's stopping us from pursuing the hostiles. We need support ASAP.

Bravo 4: We're pinned down, we need support.

Bravo 5: Shooter, we're taking heavy casualties. We need you to take out that Hind.

Bravo 2: One Hind is trying to land over here. Shooter, can you check out?

André: (blast noise.) Get out.

JSDF Kutei: Go, get to the chopper!

Co-pilot: Cap… if was real, which model would he…

Daffy: Jack, I don't wanna hear anything about that guy.

André: Um… Thanks for the "help", Shooter.

Co-pilot: Another Hind.

Bravo 4: Bravo 4 to Shooter. We're in pursuit of enemy units.

André: Koko de daijobu desuka? (Is everything okay here?)

JSDF Rangers: Hai. Arigatou.

Daffy: Bravo 4, do they have Red Moon?

Bravo 4: Unclear at this time. Wait… contact with the enemy.

Daffy: That's Illich. Shooter to all units, we have a positive ID on Red Moon. He's with the rebels heading up to that truck.

Shooter 1: Get to Illich before they get to that truck. Once he's there, we'll lose him. Let's be careful, Jack. We don't want to hurt our package.

Bravo 5: Shooter, rebels making it to the trucks. We'll lose Red Moon. Cut them off from the air.

Co-pilot: Hind is down.

Daffy: Shooter 1 is engaging vehicles. Truck is toast, let's take the rest of them.

Daffy: Watch from enemy fire. Stay alert.

Bravo 2: This is Bravo 2, we have Red Moon! Repeat, we have Red Moon!

Daffy: Got it. Nice work. How is the Major?

Bravo 2: Weak, but conscious. The Major's okay.

André: Well… at least we made it this time…

Daffy: Roger, Bravo 2. Proceed to the extraction point.

Bravo 2: Bravo 2, out.

Daffy: Kingmaster, this is Shooter 1. We've got Major Illich. He's alive. Ground units are proceeding to exfiltration.

Kingmaster: Understood, Shooter. Good luck.

André: Huh?

Daffy: Apaches, we need to keep the LZ secure.

Shooter 2: Roger, Cap.

Tina: Shooter, this is Nomad 61. We see trucks north of you. They're moving west.

Daffy: Are they hostiles or civilians?

Tina: Unknown.

Daffy: Stand-by. We'll check. Nomad 61, see the vehicles? They may be civilians. We need to stop them.

Co-pilot: Definitely cargo under those straps, Cap. Might be supplies for the rebels.

Daffy: Nomad 61, can you check the cargo once we stop them. I'm gonna get in their face.

Co-pilot: They're opening fire!

Daffy: Nomad 61, take cover. We're engaging.

Tina: Roger.

Daffy: Let's finish this.

André: Holy Shit!

Daffy: You're all right, Jack?!

Co-pilot:… I'm here.

Daffy: Jesus… that weapon again. Shooter 1 to Kingmaster, we have Red Moon. We're on our way back.

Kingmaster: Good news, Shooter. Nice job.

Daffy: Be advised, we stopped a convoy that may have had another of those bombs. Very large explosion. Shooter out.


End file.
